Save Me
by Yoda's Padawan
Summary: Alpha's been captured and tortured by the Decepticons, can the 'Bots save her in time or will it be too late? Done for LadyStarscream 'cause she wants to know how Al got rescued. Chap ten up. Rated Mature for a few things.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Own Al, Omega and Orcus. That's it. This is the only chap in 1st person. This is for LS 'cause she wanted to see the 'Bots save her. Anywho, here's the first chapter.

* * *

**

Wave after wave of unimaginable pain assaulted both my mind and my body as I started to come online after I had (finally) passed out during a torture session with Soundwave, one of the many I had taken and no doubt, not the last. Not if Megatron had anything to say about it…

I whimpered softly, slowly activating my optics as I did so, and wondered what plans the Decepticon torturer had planned for me that day. If I had any luck, which I hadn't had any of lately, they would finally decide to kill me. Twisting and clenching my nearly numb hands, which were bound tightly behind me with energy chains, I managed to turn myself over so I was lying on my side just before the lights turned on. I cursed.

Footsteps approached my cell as I struggled to sit up and I glanced towards the door just as Megatron, Soundwave and Orcus walked into view. A shiver shot up my spine at the look Orcus was giving me.

"Ready for more, Autobot, or have you finally decided to give us the _Ark_'s assess codes?" Megatron asked, turning off the energy field so he and the other Decepticons could step through. I grimaced slightly, but then growled.

"See'ako!" I managed to spit out, using the Kryogen my master had taught my brother and myself when we were sparkings. I smirked as well; Megatron had no idea what I was saying.

"She said go to the pit." Soundwave translated in his monotone voice and my spark dropped; I forgot Soundwave knew the ancient language as well.

The Decepticon tyrant frowned. He looked at Soundwave, nodded and then backed away so Soundwave could invoke whatever pain and havoc he wanted to on my circuits. I cursed myself, and the other three Transformers, out loudly as the cassetticon walked over towards me.

I had been a Decepticon prisoner for over a week now, the result of going off, mudding as luck would have it, after Cliffjumper pushed one of my buttons too many. I had let my guard down for a second, just long enough to make it down a muddy hill, but that was a second too long. They managed to snag my tire and I rolled. Long story short, they captured me. While I had only been there a week, the defenses I had put up in my mind were starting to wear down; I wasn't sure how much longer I would last, but I knew I had to last as long as I could because I was not going to betray my faction.

My family.

Megatron had, after two days of Soundwave trying to get into my mind and me forcing him away using my powers, offered me my freedom for the codes to the _Ark_, but I spat it back in his face. Literally and figuratively, if you catch my drift. (Wink.) However, that little fiery comeback wasn't enough to make me over see the truth he and I both knew; I didn't have a clawless cat's chance in hell of getting out of there thanks to the torture and the fact that they didn't give me a lot of energon. They gave me enough to survive, but only just.

Of course, one thing did bug me. How did they know that, while Prowl and Ratchet were gone, that I had the codes? I mean, they were only going to be in my head for a day…maybe two. No way they could have known. I mean, I had the codes to get in and out of the Ark, always had those since they were essential to get into the ship, but they could not have known that I held everything. I cursed Prime again.

"If push comes to shove," he had said, "They won't think that you have them. Plus, it'll only be for a few days."

Yeah right. They obviously figured it out. Nice one, Prime. Give the codes to someone the Decepticons'll never think to suspect and then watch her get kidnapped! Perfect plan there! Why didn't you hold the codes yourself? No one can take down the great Optimus Prime!

I blinked. Oh no. I was mentally yelling at Prime. That can't be good. It wasn't his fault I had been out mudding on that road. It was mine…and mine alone.

I felt myself being lifted and slowly drifted back into the hellhole that was reality. Looking up, I saw that Soundwave had shackled my now free left hand to the wall above my head and was ready to do the same to my right. I smirked. Did he really think that, even though it was going to cost me dearly, I wasn't going to fight back? Stupid Decepticon. I snatched my wrist from his grasp and then lashed out, hitting him squarely in the jaw. A chuckle escaped my throat, but my victory was short lived.

Soundwave recovered sooner than I thought he would and, with more force then necessary, grabbed my wrist and pinned it above my head, shackling it there as well. I winced as the metal nearly cut my wrist, but then shivered when Soundwave looked me in the optic. Behind his visor, I knew that his optics were cold, uncaring, and I had to look away; he should show SOME kind of emotion!

"I am going to enjoy this, Auto-Brat." Megatron's voice said from behind Soundwave and I knew that said blue mech was going to as well.

I tried to peer around my captor's shoulder to glare at Megatron, but, before I could, a sharp, stabbing pain came from my chest area. Gasping and gazing down, I saw that Soundwave had plunged his hand into my chest and was now, slowly and painfully, pulling whatever his fingers could reach. "St-Stop!" I begged in a choking voice, trying to move just enough to get his hand out of my circuits.

It had been a few days since I had shot Megatron square in the chest; the idiot had forgotten to put a lock on my subspace pocket. However, like what had happened before, I paid for my moment of revenge severely. My main armor had been stripped from me and so had all my weapons in subspace, but that was locked afterwards to keep me from getting out anything they didn't find. Oh well. You win some, you loose a lot.

So, like I said, there I was, bound, nearly naked, and completely defenseless. Couldn't get any worse, right? You'd be wrong. Dead. Wrong. Without even blinking or caring, the Decepticon grabbed a fistful of delicate wires tightly and turned his hand quickly. A jolt of intense pain, like lightening, shot through my chest and I cried out, trying to arch away from the cold cell walls.

After a moment, Soundwave released the wires and pulled his hand, not too gently mind you, out of my chest, tearing a few wires as he did. Panting slightly, I glared up at my torturer and the two 'spectators'; they were smirking while Soundwave was giving me a blank stare.

"All you have to do is give us the assess codes, Autobot, and you'll be free from Soundwave." Megatron offered, an 'accept-it-or-you'll-regret-it' tone in his voice.

"Never." I challenged.

"Soundwave."

My optics widened. "N-No! Please!" I don't know why I was being tough one moment and then a scared sparkling the next; maybe his tortures had that affect on people. Who knows?

"Tell us the codes then, Autobot!"

"…" For a moment, though it sickens me to admit it, I did consider the Decepticon's offer. Then, I mentally kicked myself, "Bite me you son of a glitch!!" I answered.

Megatron frowned, but I could see he didn't care how much he put me through, as long as he got the codes. He had a feeling, I could tell, that I would spit them out sooner or later. The tyrant nodded at Soundwave again.

Said mech walked back in front of me and ejected Ravage. The panther walked in a half circle around my ankles, judging exactly where and when to attack, as his master walked to my side and ripped off the side of my bumper; a whimpering cry escaped me before I could even think to stop it. Suddenly, Ravage's sharp, needle point teeth dug into my lower leg and I yelped, nearly screaming when his claws ripped and popped the tire on my right foot, which was the last not flat tire I had left. Soundwave pressed two wire tips together and I felt another jolt of electricity, only this one like fire instead of lightening, shoot through my entire body. I let out another whimper and then a yelp as the pain increased.

"Make them stop." I looked at Megatron, "Please, Megatron. Megatron, please…"

"Not until you tell us what we want!" The Decepticon leader snapped, showing me no mercy whatsoever.

"You know I can't! Megatron, please!"

Megatron didn't answer and I felt Soundwave trace the markings on my arm, thinking of how he could use them. I shivered and whimpered again, but then yelled upon feeling Ravage jump up and claw my stomach, ripping up whatever circuits and wires he managed to snag. I arched my back and gasped as pain shot through me again. A curse that would make Unicron cringe in fear spat out of my mouth faster than I could stop it as the panther cassette snagged a certain wire in my lower stomach; my legs suddenly gave up on supporting me. I whimpered as the shackles freely dug into and cut my wrist now that I couldn't stop them.

Soundwave had given up on my markings, for now, and moved onto the wires Ravage had ripped. He looked at me and then took two totally different wire ends, one was colored blue and the other red, before sticking them together. I screamed and arched my back as far as I could away from the damp, cold and energon covered cell wall as bouts of untold pain shot throughout my body, the two very different wires reacting negatively to each other; tears formed in my optics.

Good sweet mother of the lord Primus, why couldn't they just leave me alone?!

"Please…" I managed to gasp out, "Megatron…mercy…slaggit…make him stop…"

"I think not. I gave you a chance, Autobot, I think this shall teach you not to turn down whatever you're given." The tyrant smirked. "Soundwave."

"Yes, Megatron." The cassetticon nodded, "As you command."

"Please! Oh, Primus, please, Soundwave! Stop!" I sobbed, the barriers I had put up finally breaking down. I was begging mercy from a Decepticon who had none. "I beg of you! Please…no more…"

Soundwave ignored my cries and produced a small needle from subspace. I stiffened. Oh double frag. The mech put the needle into the dot that was dead center in the back of my neck; the same marking that unlocked all my others. Gasping, I tried to brace myself for what was coming next, but it didn't help for as soon as Soundwave touched one of the markings on my arm, the entire room lit up and my arm felt like it was on fire.

The golden light dulled as well as the pain, but that didn't stop the flow of tears down my dented cheeks. Apparently excited by the bright light, Ravage suddenly jumped up and snagged the arm that had been as bright as a Christmas tree in his mouth. He hung from the limb as pain shot up and down it. After a moment, he let go and licked the energon off his mouth. MY energon.

Soundwave touched a marking on my back and stepped away. Without warning, bouts of fiery, lightening and stabbing pains occurred all over my body. My optics may not have shut themselves off, but everything went black, the pain suddenly blinding me. I choked on a sob and a scream, which were mixed together in one, strange sound, and then my body started to go numb. I realized I was starting to finally black out. I whispered a softly prayer of protection and mercy to Primus as one by one, everything went offline.

Just before I completely went offline, I felt someone grab my chin and Orcus' voice hissed in my audio, "Primus can't hear you. Even if he did, he doesn't bother to help his own children. So don't bother asking for his aid, my dear."

After who knows how long, I finally started to come back online. The old, and new, pain was still there, throbbing and stabbing me every time I dared to draw a breath. I moaned softly and on lined my optics. Slowly, I glanced around and realized I was, though I knew I still would be, at the Decepticon base and still a prisoner. However, I also realized that I was in a new cell room and my hands were no longer shackled above my head, but back behind my back. I cursed again; loudly. That seemed to be one of my favorite things to do now that I couldn't have a single sip of high grade. Of course, I also had learned a few new curses, courtesy of Starscream and Motormaster.

"Ah….so you're finally awake…" Megatron's voice smirked.

I cursed. Yes, I cursed again. Looking up, I saw that, not only was I back on the floor, but that Megatron, Soundwave and Orcus, I hate that werewolf, were standing in front of the cell door. I let out a soft, involuntary whimper upon seeing them all of them, but mainly upon seeing Soundwave.

Megatron must have heard me for he smiled. "Tell us or suffer."

"…Never…" I grunted out, the pain in my chest still there. I tested out everything quickly and found that, because of the last marking being on my back, my arms weren't working that well. Yet another curse escaped my mouth. I had yet to repeat a single curse and was still working on finishing the list so I had to find SOME reason to do it.

"Soundwave." Megatron frowned.

Said mech walked over to me and turned me so I was laying down on my back. He sat down on my legs, rendering them useless, and then looked down at me with that stony blue visor of his; I couldn't help but gulp. Without hesitating, he put his hand on his stomach and maneuvered his fingers through the wires, some fixed, so not. A whimper excaped my lips at the pain. I wanted him off and away from me!

Suddenly, Soundwave tightened his fist around the many wires in his hand and them; hard. I arched my back and cried out, but he only grabbed more and did the same again. I bent and stretched my legs weakly as I struggled pathically to get out from under him. The Decepticon wasn't going to have that. He grabbed my throat with his free hand and forced my to look up at him.

All I could do was whimper and comply. I felt his fingers snap a wire and I arched up to him when the electricity shot through me like a bullet. I could tell he felt it too for his usually emotionless face showed a flicker of pleasure at the electricity. I squirmed again.

"P-Please…get off…"

Megatron shook his head and Soundwave's assault on my mind and body continued. I can't really recall anything during the next few hours, mostly because my memory has been nearly wiped of that, but I can tell you that I was in immense pain. The cassetticon continued to wreak havoc on my insides while his other hand pinched and pulled whatever he could reach on the surface. By the time the many hours of torture were over, all I knew was that I was in so much pain, I could have died. It hurt to even breathe.

"Tell us, Autobot." Megatron suggested. "Or Soundwave shall continue."

"I-I c-can't, Mega-Megatron…" I managed out, "Pl-Please…no-no more…I-I'm begging you…Mercy…"

"Megatron? Have mercy?" Orcus chuckled, "That's a laugh."

"Silence." Megatron ordered. "You'll pay." He said to me.

"N-No!" I whimpered, "Please! Let me-unn…ugh…" My words were drowned out of my vocalizer as I felt Soundwave stroke the wires in my chest gently, almost in a caring way; the feeling of pain it caused was washed away as the afterwards wave of pleasure replaced it.

"Tell him Autobot." Soundwave ordered, looking at me. "We could continued this easy," He suddenly grabbed the wires and pulled; I arched up to him again. "Or hard."

"Go to the pit, you unholy spawn of Unicron." I spat out, panting.

"Very well."

Something sharp pressed against my chest and then slid down; I felt the knife slice through whatever it could. I screamed, arching up again and throwing my head back as a horrible pain, like none I had ever felt before, shot through me, engulfing me. Everything started to hurt and nothing worked. My optics shut off. My legs went limp. I swear my spark stopped for a moment. Sobs tore themselves from my throat and tears ran down my dented cheeks.

"STOP!!!" I screamed, pain overriding my loyalty, "I'LL TELL YOU!!!!"

The knife stopped.

"Excellent." Megatron said, pleasure evident in his voice; my optics reactivated as he walked over to us and bent down. "Tell me, Autobot."

"My memory circuits…" I managed out, gasping and choking for breath; my voice sounded like nothing I had ever heard before. It didn't even sound like it was ME talking. "The codes…have to be given from them…but I have to do it…willingly…"

Megatron smirked and I cringed at the look on his face; he knew he had defeated me finally. "Good…Soundwave." He motioned his head towards me.

Soundwave nodded. He pulled out a wire and, after opening a panel in my upper right side area, plugged it into me. I groaned and tossed my head back again, only this time not as far back, as I shuttered my optics close. I saw bits and pieces of my memory flash by and tried to shake the mech on top of me out of them; they were my life. He had no right to them! I offered Soundwave the codes from my memory and he took them, but not before playing with a few of my more…precious memories. As soon as he had downloaded the codes into himself, I expelled him out of my mind using my powers.

The casetticon unplugged the wire and then walked over to Megatron as I tried to asset what all he had messed with, but with my memories damaged, I could only guess. The Decepticon tyrant turned to leave, taking Soundwave with him. However, Orcus stayed, watching me as I struggled to sit up. I mentally kicked myself over and over again. How could I do that? How could I have allowed them to defeat me like that? How could I have allowed myself to betray my own faction?!

With a choking sob, I managed to wiggle my arms so they were in front of me and then buried my face in them. Tears ran freely down my face as I thought about what the Autobots would say if they after found out about what I had done. No doubt Megatron would tell them. Oh Primus!

Wheeljack!

His picture formed in my head and I clenched my fists. I had betrayed him as well. All because I wasn't strong enough to resist; I allowed myself to be defeated. My only hope was that Prowl and the others had changed the codes…I could only hope. Sobbing softly now, I curled up and fell into a torturously peaceful recharge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own nuffin' 'cept Al 'n' Orcus. LS owns HT.**

Okay, LS, you wanted the rescue...here it is!! I still need your help, though...(looks down) You'll find out at the end why I do. 'Cause I'm too lazt t' type it twice...anywho...onwards!!

**Oh, and just to get it through to you...I'm being evil here 'cause Al almost gets...(cough-cough)...anyways...no likie, no readie!!**

* * *

Alpha whimpered softly as she came online after a few hours. She hadn't even cut on her optics when she felt someone's hands messing with her insides and she froze. The femme felt like screaming, but couldn't find it in her vocalizer to make the sound come out. Without thinking, she curled into a ball and tried to bat the hands away, but couldn't; her hands were back behind to being tied quite tightly behind her back. She felt the hands pull a wire and yelled, struggling as hard as she could.

Suddenly, the hands relented, but only to grab her throat and force her still. A strange, sob sound forced its way to her throat, but couldn't escape her lips for the hands were slowly choking her. She kicked weakly, but realized her legs still weren't responding that well. Alpha cut her optics on, though all she could really see were blurry shapes and shadows, and coughed. "S-Stop…"

"No can do." The voice was definitely a male Decepticon's. "Megatron wants you in somewhat working order for the next…session…"

Alpha mentally whimpered; wave after wave of fear washed over her, engulfing her. She shook her head the best she could. "No…he said…" She had to pause to cough and struggle to breathe, "He said that…"

"You were free from Soundwave," A wicked grin spread across the unidentifiable Decepticon's face, "but in case you've forgotten, there are other Decepticons."

"N-No…" She kicked weakly again, but knew she had no hope. After a moment, the hands stopped choking her and one went back to repairing her while the other simply held her there, "Why?" The femme choked out.

His grin fell. "Because those codes you gave Soundwave didn't work." He informed her and then tugged on a wire, causing Alpha to cry out. "So Megatron's bringing in someone who knows more about what to do with you…twin." He chuckled as though he had made a funny joke.

Another sob tore its way to her lips. "No…" Alpha whimpered, but inside she couldn't believe her audios. They did it! They changed the codes! Good…she hadn't helped the Decepticons. Then, a twang of fear in her spark bubbled its way to the surface. "Good Primus…you mean…"

His grin came back. "Yes…the werewolf. He seems to be anticipating this." Alpha could tell there was hidden joy in his voice.

"Sick…bastard…get away from me…"

Suddenly, fur brushed against her chest. "I don't think so."

Alpha froze in place. Oh Primus! She had been talking to him the whole time! Her struggling in creased and she tried to kick him off of her, but failed completely. He sat down on her legs like Soundwave had the other day and his fingers teased her exposed wires. Pangs of pain and pleasure shot through her and she felt fear course through her; suddenly, as another bout of pleasure shot through her, she felt ashamed. Everyone was going to hate her when, if, she got back to the _Ark_.

"G-Get off…" Alpha begged.

"Give me the codes…" The werewolf said in her audio. He pulled a wire and Alpha arched up in pain, truck hood touching chest armor. "And it'll all be over."

"I did…" Alpha grated out as she lowered herself back to the ground. "I swear…they must have…changed them…after all, I was gone for a whole week before you got the codes."

Megatron's voice was the next heard, "You had better hope you're wrong, Auto-Brat, or we'll have no farther use for you." He smirked, "Or rather, I won't."

Alpha's spark pounded in her chest at those words. If she was telling the truth, the Decepticon tyrant would leave her to Orcus, but if she wasn't…well, she was telling the truth. A soft gasp escaped her lips as the werewolf traced a marking, making it light up.

The made Alpha freeze.

The needle in the back of her neck had been removed…so why could Orcus activate her markings? It wasn't right. Without warning, the marking that had been lighting up gave off a sharp, stabbing pain in her stomach. Alpha arched and cried out, tears forming in her optics.

"S-S-Stop it…" She tried. "Oh, good Primus…stop it…"

Orcus frowned at Primus' name and outright backhanded the femme. He pressed his chest against hers as he lowered himself on her and then placed his lips beside her audios. "Never," he hissed, fingers still tracing markings, "mention Primus' name around me."

Alpha yelped and arched into Orcus, making him smirk, when another marking gave off a pain.

"Understand?" The werewolf asked, trailing his cold, energon stained lips over hers before sitting back up.

Alpha nodded weakly; she wanted him off of her! She spat slightly, trying to get the taste of the werewolf off her lips. The femme twisted and moved her legs pathetically and sobbed. "Please…."

Orcus smirked and started to, with his now free left hand, trail down her side for a certain panel. He was going to get that information and, once so, Megatron would allow him to keep his little 'toy' for as long as she was alive. It was win/win proposition for everyone. Well, everyone except Alpha.

Alpha felt his fingers wander down and yelled, getting enough strength to kick him off of her. She watched him hit the ground and started to back away, but as soon as she had hit the wall, he was back on top of her, with anger and determination in his evil optics. The truck femme yelped and tried to make her legs move again, but Orcus soon had those covered when he ripped a wire in her lower stomach. She screamed.

The werewolf narrowed his optics and held her down by her throat again, making sure that she couldn't fight back. He slowly choked her again, unwilling to give her even the slightest strength to fight back, and watched as her green optics flickered then died out. Once she was semi-conscious, he let go of her throat and glanced at Megatron.

"How badly do you want the codes?" He grunted, looking back down at the unresponsive femme.

"That shouldn't even be a question, Orcus." The Decepticon tyrant returned. He folded his arms. "I want them…no matter the cost."

Orcus nodded. "I figured." A small smirk grew._ Good. I had a feeling Megatron wouldn't care what happens to the little Autobot femme as long as we get our codes. But I have a feeling she was telling the truth…_ He gazed a Megatron again out of the corner of his optics, _But no need to tell the boss that until after I've made sure._

The mech finally found the right panel he was looking for. He tried to open it, but found that the femme had made sure it would stay close no matter what. A small frown appeared on his face, but he simply shrugged it off and continued to try to pry it open. After a good long while, and tricking Alpha's circuits into thinking he wasn't a threat, he finally opened it. His frown turned into a smirk as he glanced up at the now ninety-nine percent unconscious femme.

He lowered himself back down and whispered in her audio, "Even if you do have the right codes, which I highly doubt you do, this won't be over quickly and you won't enjoy it. Trust me." He then smirked and sat up completely.

The werewolf started to reach for the thick cable when Alpha gave a jerk, as if the small bit of consciousness she had left was still trying to fight him. He put his hand back on her throat, only this time to hold her weak body down, and his fingertips brushed the cable. He felt Alpha arch slightly and pushed back down; there would be time for that later. Now, he needed to either get the codes or show Megatron that she didn't have them.

However, before he could get a good grip on the cable, Motormaster and Soundwave ran into the room. "The Autobots are attacking." Soundwave announced.

"Damn those Autobots!" Megatron growled, annoyed about being so close, only for the Autobots to find them and mess it up. He turned to go, but paused and looked at Orcus, "Get those codes. Join us once you have them, not before. And…don't take your sweet time."

Orcus nodded and started to go back to the femme once Megatron had left the holding cell area, but Motormaster grabbed his neck and lifted him off her. "Hey!" He growled, kicking and scratching the Decepticon. "Stop it, you big brute! Once we get the codes, you can have her after me!"

That made Motormaster growl. He threw the werewolf into a nearby wall, knocking him out, and then touched his Decepticon symbol. Motormaster's appearance disappeared, replaced by the strong, olive green tank's frame, Hammertread. His red optics glanced down at Alpha, then at Orcus. He snorted and then turned to Soundwave, but was greeted by Wheeljack instead.

"I knew that machine would come in handy." The engineer said.

* * *

Ta-da! The Autobots come to the rescue! But...I need LS's help on HT...heh...um, anywho, the next chappie is gonna be what happened while the Autobots were preparing to rescue Alpha. So...I need your help, LS...sorry...(looks down) 


	3. Rescued

**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers, never will. Alpha, Omega and Orcus are mine. Driveby, her crew and HT are Lady Starscream's. Oh. And Terra's mine too. **

Enjoy, LS. Hope I did okay.

* * *

((This all happened before, and some during, the last chapter. This is how the 'Bots found the 'Cons and got the plan ready.))

* * *

Hammertread paced back and forth in his quarters, pausing every so often to growl, and sometimes curse, under his breath. He was just imaging what he was going to do to the Decepticons when he found out where they were! He glanced over at his table in the corner, where a small, framed holo-pic sat on top of it. It was one of him and Alpha, both grinning like idiots. Omega could be seen in the background, as though trying to sneak up on the two. The tank scowled and brought out his shotgun. Maybe giving it a good cleaning would get his mind of her until she could be found.

He had heard Omega yelling earlier, which wasn't a good sign for Alpha. The tank showed the pipe cleaner down the barrel of the weapon with more force than necessary. He glared; he wouldn't let anyone see it, but he really did care. He just tried to keep the appearance of being a strong warrior, as he had always been taught to.

Some habits were just too hard to break quickly. He finished with that and checked the barrel to make sure it was nice and clean. Her voice kept coming back, echoing through his CPU.

He slammed the barrel down on the recharge berth next to him; a small growl emitted itself from the back of his throat.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the desert flatland beyond the Ark, a Formula-1 racecar and a small red vehicle sped along the dusty road, searching for any and all signs of Decepticon activity. The small red car flashed his headlights slightly, "I wonder where those Decepti-Creeps are hanging out. They couldn't have gone back to their ship…I'm sure they headed inland." Cliffjumper grunted.

Mirage simply revved his engine in response. "Gee, Cliffjumper, I didn't know you cared." He replied, half-jokingly. It was known how much the mini-spies loved to call the twins, Jade, Driveby, Hammertread and a few others 'traitors' at times. Just to get their blood boiling. So it was, somewhat, of a surprise when Cliffjumper agreed to help Mirage search without so much as uttering a single complaint.

"Of course." The red car snorted, "I don't like it when any of the Autobots are in Megatron's clutches." He sped up slightly.

"Hang on, CJ…what's that?" Mirage halted and Cliffjumper, who was a little bit ahead of him, skidded to a stop a few dozen meters away.

"What's what?" He transformed and walked back over to where the already transformed Ligier was looking at something on the ground.

Mirage went over to a semi-yellowish substance and squatted down to get a closer look. "Energon." He mumbled thoughtfully.

"What? I don't see anything." The red mini-spy retorted, folding his arms over his chest. He couldn't help but glance at Mirage like he was crazy.

"No, you wouldn't. After all, your optics can't filter out light from energy signatures like mine can." Mirage looked up, following the speckled pattern across the desert. Apparently, someone had been injured. He just hoped it was Alpha who had injured her attackers when she was captured, and not the other way around. "Come on."

Mirage and Cliffjumper followed the trail over a rise, around a bend and the Mirage nearly backed into Cliffjumper to avoid being seen.

"The 'Cons." Mirage hissed, getting behind a boulder for cover so he wouldn't be seen. Sure enough, Thundercracker and Skywarp were pacing back and forth at the cave's entrance, guarding it most likely. The racecar said over his shoulder: "Go get Prime."

"No way." Cliffjumper retorted, "I'm not leaving you here with them. And besides…" When Mirage turned to look at the mini spy, he saw that he had pulled out a rather large bazooka from seemingly nowhere. "I'll bet you I can take both those birdies out with one shot." He squinted through the scope to take aim.

"And give away our position while you're at it." Mirage pointed out flatly to him.

"That won't matter if we rescue Alpha." Cliffjumper replied back, honing in on Thundercracker's helment.

"And what if there are more Decepticons inside?" He asked, "And that includes Megatron." Mirage sighed when Cliffjumper looked at him like "we can take him to". He sighed again and simply continued, "We were sent to find the Decepticons, not try to rescue Alpha by ourselves, possibly getting caught as well in the process, or maybe even cause them to move to another location. Then we'd never find them again."

Cliffjumper reluctantly lowered the bazooka slowly. "You're right." He admitted, but cast a glare at the cave across from and slightly below them.

The two transformed and headed back to the base to relay the news to Optimus.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Autobot base, Ratchet and Wheeljack were talking to each other in the med bay when Omega, who had to be strapped down to one of the berths after his sister had been kidnapped, let out another scream and arched his back, the forth sedative they had given him in the past day and a half finally wearing off. Ratchet instantly ran over to his drawers and started to find another sedative while Wheeljack ran over to the younger twin and tried to hold him down, but it was no use. He continued to try to fight him and scream as loud as he could.

"Make them stop!" Omega's voice sounded like he was trying hard not to cry as he threw back his head, his visor flying off. "Please! Dammit, get them away from her! She can't…we can't handle this!"

"Hang on, Omega…" Ratchet mumbled softly as he walked over with the sedative; he was trying to calm the seeker, but wasn't very good at it. He slowly put the needle into his neck and gave him the sedative. "There. That should knock him out for a few cycles…" He sighed.

"Poor guy…" Wheeljack said, ear panels flashing a worried color. He rubbed the back of his neck as Omega's struggles weakened and he passed out soon later, still mumbling about getting the Decepticons away from his sister.

Running footsteps were heard coming towards the hall and the two mechs turned to see who was coming towards the med bay. Wheeljack tossed another worried look at Omega and then looked at who was coming down the hall. The repairbay doors whooshed open, and Bluestreak and Jazz came barreling through. "We found her!" Jazz said triumphantly.

"Yeah." Bluestreak put in. "Mirage said he and Cliffjumper were just driving through the desert when they found this trail of energon that looked like it leaked out of one of the Decepticons…Well, we're not sure if it did or not...But anyways, they followed it and they found this cave, and we think that Alpha's being held there because the Decepticons are there. Well...they only saw Thundercracker and Skywarp, but they were guarding the entrance, or at least that's what they said it looked like. And Prime wants to go rescue her, but isn't sure how to get inside without starting a fight and..."

Jazz interrupted Bluestreak's rambling with: "He wants ta know if you guys still got those old hologram emitters Wheeljack was workin' on."

"Yeah, those would be good. Then we could go get Alpha out without worrying about fighting the Decepticons, or them trying to make the cave...er…cave in on us while we're inside." Ratchet rolled his optics.

"Hang on, I'll go look." Wheeljack headed for his workshop. "I hope he does have one."

Bluestreak glanced at Jazz. "Or one that won't blow up when we try to use it. Cause, you know, that would be a very bad thing and..."

"Bluestreak! Can it!" Ratchet glared at the young gunner. "We have her brother here, and he can probably hear you, in case you've forgotten."

"...Sorry.. I'm just worried, that's all." Bluestreak mumbled, and looked at the floorboards.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hammertread looked up at the door when the chime sounded. He ignored it and went back to cleaning his gun. "Ding-ding!" It sounded almost cheery. He was tempted to rip off the cover plate and disconnect it. "Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Di-"

"WHAT!" He snapped, looking for the person on the other side. He realized nobody was there and looked down.

The little yellow hatchback car-bot eeped softly, feeling like David standing in front of the big, angry, giant from human mythology. Cable had simply wanted to tell him about what had happened. He had a habit of listening to the other Autobots' comlinks when he was bored. Okay, so he was kinda-sorta eavesdropping. Widened red optics peered up at the huge tank. "Um…Uh... Prime called for volunteers to rescue Alpha?" he said hesitantly.

HT blinked. Alpha had defended him when nobody else would. Stood up for him, even fought for him. How could he not go running to her rescue now? The words "Damsel in Distress" flashed across his mind. He turned back and grabbed his shotgun, putting it back together quickly, and ran for the main control room.

* * *

::Flashback::

Alpha grumbled as she sat in Hammertread's ship behind a forcefield that trapped her in a small, cell-like place. She crossed her arms and glared at the tank. "I hate being the damsel in distress." She told him, nearly spitting. After all, the tank was using her against her own faction. One strike against her "I-can-take-care-of-myself-You-forget-I'm-a-tough-femme" motto. Two more and she'd probably have to get a new alt mode; one that represented how tough she wasn't.

::End Flashback::

* * *

::New Flashback; a few weeks later::

As humans, a bear had attacked the group and Alpha had managed to kill it before it could get Hammertread, later, he saved her butt in return by saving her frown drowning. Then, after they were making their way to find one another, the two ex-Transformers were attacked by a mountain lion. Alpha got her arms all slashed and bitten up until the tank managed to scare it away.

Hammertread snorted, remembering something Alpha had said to him a while back "You know, for not liking being the damsel in distress, I sure wind up rescuing you a lot." He noted.

Jade looked up from the ground and glared at HT. "Here." She handed Alpha her ragged jacket and knife. "It's all we've got, but it's better than nothing."

"Doesn't mean I like being rescued, thank you very much!" Alpha huffed, folding her arms in an undignified way; the femme had quit keeping score a long time ago. She took the two and cut some strips off. Alpha wrapped her arms tightly from the mountain lion's attack and then bent down. "Here, let me look him over." She started to check over Prowl.

::End Flashback::

* * *

Hammertread simply rolled his optics Prowl was standing at Teletraan-1, discussing strategies with Prime when the tank walked in. "I'm going." He looked Prime in the optics. "And don't even tell me no. I'm going whether you like it or not."

Before either could argue, Wheeljack came running in. "I found 'em! We got two left. So we can send in a couple people. But there's no telling how long they'll function. "Have they been tested?" Prime asked.

The engineer nodded. They're the same ones you guys used to pose as the Stunticons a while back. Although the only ones I've got left is Motormaster, and the one I was working on to look like Soundwave." Prowl have him an unsure look and he sighed. "Look." Wheeljack magna-clipped one to the front of his armor and turned it on. The air around him shimmered, and there stood Soundwave. "Pretty convincing, huh?" he said. He even turned all the way around so they could see it was a perfect replica, all the way around; Prime nodded in agreement. They would work.

Hammertread came up. "Let me see that other one."

"But..." Wheeljack didn't have much time before the tank had it on, and Motormaster was standing in the middle of the control room.

He looked at Prime. "I doubt the Stunticons will be at the Decepticons' temporary base. They're hoodlums, not interrogators." He folded his arms.

Prime looked over at 'Soundwave' then at the disguised Hammertread. "It would seem there is no on else your size that could convincingly pass for Motormaster." Prime thought for a second. "Very well. But our first concern will be getting Alpha out of harms way. There won't be time for settling old vendettas."

'Motormaster' nodded. "I understand." He looked at the repair bay door, where Ratchet was standing, watching all this with interest.

Wheeljack turned off his field, and back into Wheeljack. "What about you? Are you coming along?"

Ratchet glanced halfway behind him. "No. Someone's got to stay here and make sure Omega doesn't wake up and freak out again."

A female voice sounded from the doorway. "We're going, too." Driveby and her group walked in. Cap glanced at Terra, who had his hand in hers and smiled. She just smiled softly back and flicked her wings slightly. Prime looked at the six. He was about to ask how they knew, but the white car Driveby beat him to it. "How did we know? Cable can listen to your communication channels. He let us know about your plan to rescue Alpha, and we want to help."

"Yeah." Jade piped from behind her. "You might need backup. Especially if the seekers are there," she added.

Prime nodded. He looked around the group. Driveby's group of six (seven counting Terra), Jade, Wheeljack, Hammertread, Bluestreak, Cliffjumper, Mirage, who told Cliffjumper he would just show them the way; he didn't like the idea of fighting, Prowl, and Prime. 12 Autobots. Yep, Prime figured it would work. "Alright, let's go." Wheeljack and Hammertread clicked on their holo-emitters; Prime and the others transformed. "Autobots, (and Decepticon pretenders), Transform and roll out!"

Prime took the lead, "Motormaster" revving to catch up. The sound of engines echoed across the desert as the group roared out of the Ark, leaving a dust trail in their wake, and hoping to Primus the road ahead would be a lucky one.

* * *

About an hour later, the three Autobots, Wheeljack, Mirage and Hammertread, were inside the cave and hidden in their disguises. Wheeljack, who had taken on Soundwave's appearance trudged through the cave tunnels, looking and listening for any signs of Decepticons or Alpha while Hammertread clenched and unclenched his fists as he followed the mech. Mirage was in a different tunnel, following a trail of energon he had found.

Wheeljack finally found where Alpha was, but froze and hid himself from being seen by Megatron and Orcus when he saw the two Decepticons in the same cell Alpha was. The werewolf was straddling Alpha's legs so she couldn't fight and holding her by her neck as her fighting weakened. He forced Hammertread back from barreling into the cell.

"Wait." He hissed, touching his comm. "Prime, we've got trouble. Megatron and Orcus are in the cell with Alpha. We need that distraction a little earlier than we thought we would." He reported.

It took a minute, but then Prime's voice replied quietly, "Jazz, Prowl and Ironhide are giving you the distraction as we speak." He told them.

"Got it." Wheeljack nodded. He walked in, Hammertread behind him in his disguise, and said, trying to sound unemotional, "The Autobots are attacking."

"Damn those Autobots!" Megatron growled. He sounded annoyed. "Get those codes. Join us once you have them, not before. And…don't take your sweet time." He said to Orcus and then left, heading towards the exit.

A small smile appeared on "Soundwave's" face and he glanced over at "Motormaster". Said mech waked over to Orcus and grabbed him by the back of his neck, pulling him off the femme. He heard what the werewolf said and growled loudly, then threw him into the cave wall, knocking him out. Hammertread touched the Decepticon symbol on him and then his appearance became his own as he shed the Decepticon shell. He turned to "Soundwave" only to see the Autobot engineer greeting him.

"I knew that machine would come in handy." He said then glanced down at Alpha to see how badly injured the Decepticon prisoner really was.

The abused femme's cheeks and neck were dented in several places, her paint was scratched and covered with energon, dust and mech fluid and her armor was nearly all torn off; the exposed wires were either sliced or torn and they sparked every couple of seconds. Every one of her tires were popped flat and her windshield and windows were completely smashed in. Her leg twitched slightly as one of the wires on her lower stomach sparked, causing her to whimper softly. One of her emerald optics was cracked, but not bad enough for it not to work. Her markings were exposed and one of the ones on her stomach was still glowing faintly, but it slowly extinguished as Wheeljack and Hammertread approached her. Once they were close, they saw a crack on her temple that was bleeding mech fluid slowly.

Alpha coughed suddenly and forced her optics to light up, pain on her face. She glanced over at the two mechs, but Wheeljack didn't think she really knew who she was looking at, just that she was looking at someone. It was possible the young femme really thought she was looking at two Decepticons. The pick up truck femme gave them a slight, weak smile and mumbled, "I guess I'm not as tough as my alt mode led me to believe, eh?" She coughed and energon flew out of her mouth, covering her chest and the ground as she turned onto her side and curled up. "Not tough at all…" She coughed up mech fluid this time and her optics slowly dimmed.

Hammertread walked in front of Wheeljack and bent down next to Alpha. He brushed the side of Alpha's face with his fingers, a regretful look on his face that he couldn't help her when she needed it. He heard Alpha whimper softly and narrowed his optics, looking up at Orcus. He walked over to the werewolf and picked him up by his throat. "You know, it's a real shame I'm in a hurry or I'd enjoy ripping you to pieces right here, right now." He snarled at the unconscious wolf bot, optics glowing like hot hell coals.

Wheeljack bent down and looked her injuries over as the femme drifted back into complete unconsciousness; he saw that her wrists had been bleeding earlier for there was dried energon and mech fluid around them, but the bleeding had stopped now. That was a good sign, if one could count it as good. He gently picked her up after turning back on his disguise and turned. "Let's get out of here. She needs help. Now."

Mirage appeared in the corner, Alpha's armor, truck bed and weapons in his arms. "I found these after following the energy signatures." He explained. Once he found those, he knew it had been Alpha who had been bleeding on the way down to the cave and not her captors.

"Good." Wheeljack nodded. "Come on." He touched his comm. and reported, "Prime, we're on our way now."

Prime acknowledged them and the three headed out, Wheeljack, or rather "Soundwave", still carrying the pick up truck. Once they were outside, they saw that Megatron was fighting Prowl, Jazz, Cap and Driveby, the seekers were firing on Ironhide; they knew they had to hurry. Jade was firing at Starscream in the sky while Driveby's crew was dealing with Soundwave. Mirage quickly became visible, dumping Alpha's stuff onto Wheeljack, and joined the fight. Wheeljack reached Prime's trailer and gently slid Alpha into it.

He slid in afterwards to make sure the young femme didn't get injured anymore than she already was. He looked her over and winced slightly now that he had a chance to look over her more serious injuries. "Prime…ya gotta hurry."

"How bad is she?" Prime asked as he drove a little faster, trying to be as careful as he could. He glanced at them and then away.

Wheeljack sighed. "I'm not Ratchet, or First Aid, but I can tell you she ain't good. Just on the surface, she's got torn wires…" He shook his head, "They certainly weren't gentle with her."

Prime nodded. He got the comm. call that the others were on their way back to the base as well and relayed the message to the bots still at the base. He also told First Aid to get a berth ready in the med bay. The rest of the ride he rode in silence while Hammertread followed behind, snarling and cursing the Decepticons and Orcus under his breath and swearing to tear them apart as soon as he got his hands on any of them for hurting his friend. The tank went a little faster now that his Motormaster disguise was gone.

* * *

Read and review, please!


	4. Repairs and a Talk

**Disclaimer: Me no own TF. Sowwy. Just Al 'n' O. HT's, again, LS', but she's nice. Ty's hers as well. She lets me use them! **

* * *

"Is she going to be okay, Ratchet?" A worried, familiar voice asked. It sounded near, but…so far away…it was almost dreamlike. Alpha tried to lift her hand to reach for it, but found it felt far heavier than it should, even though it, itself was free from the chains that had once bound them. 

A new voice, this one irritated and tired, sighed. "The damage to her internals was extensive and I'm worried about her state of mentally being when she wakes up, but she should be fine…mentally…" It said quietly; that voice was, too, familiar. Why couldn't she place them?

All of a sudden, she felt someone messing with her wires and circuits and started to panic. She shook and struggled, feeling Soundwave pulling and cutting wires, Laserbeak firing at her and breaking windows in her frame as well as Ravage biting and clawing at her while ripping what he could. A wire was pulled and Alpha cried out pathetically. Another whimper tore itself from her lips as she felt hands start to go through her chest. She trembled and shook in fear, finally giving into fear.

"S-Stop…please!" Alpha begged softly, trying to get away. "Oh Primus! Stop!" She tried to push the hands away, but they merely relented for a second before continuing. "Stop!"

"Someone, get her still!" The second voice she had heard barked as the hands in her chest pulled away.

"Please! Stop!" Alpha begged, trying to cut on her optics, but failing completely. Her arm shot out and slugged someone's jaw. Hard. "I beg you…no more!!"

"Alpha! Calm down!" A new, stern voice said, but Alpha was so lost in her mental instability that all she heard and felt were her torturers.

Tears rolled out of her offline optics and down Alpha's dented cheeks. She felt someone pin her right arm above her head and screamed, struggling harder. Her leg lashed out again, kicking someone square in the chest and making them stumble backwards, but someone grabbed her ankle and pinned it down with such a grip she couldn't break it. A sob tore itself from her throat. Two more people, stronger mechs, grabbed her remaining free limbs and held them down tightly, but gently.

"Please!" Alpha begged, trying to struggle as much as she could, but all she could do was arch up and toss her shoulders and head. "Megatron, make them stop for Primus' sake! …Please…have mercy…"

Someone came up behind Alpha and grabbed her shoulders comfortingly, but it didn't help her at all. She could still feel Soundwave and Orcus messing with her and heard Megatron demanding the codes. The truck femme sobbed softly and whimpered, whispering, "Make them leave me alone…"

The mech squeezing her shoulders moved to stroke her forehead tenderly and she whimpered again. After a few tense cycles, Alpha sobbed again and finally ceased struggling as she cried gently, wanting to be left alone.

"What's wrong with her?" A soft, gentle voice asked.

"The trama probably." The second voice said, sighing heavily, "I told Omega her mental stability wouldn't be normal after all that." He didn't bother to mention that almost being raped twice would scar any normal mech, not just a small, teenage femme. "Hold her still," he ordered, "I need to reconnect her optics so she can see where she is…maybe that'll work."

"You got it, Ratch." A new voice, on with a Cajun accent, said.

"It'll be okay, Al," The voice that was stroking her forehead said gently, "You just gotta trust us. "You're safe. Don't worry."

Alpha shook her head the best she could; why were they doing this to her? First physical torture, then Orcus nearly…now this? Making her feel safe? What were they going to do to her once the trick was over? A sob came from her throat, "Just let me go…please…"

The mech holding her left wrist squeezed her shoulder. "Don' worry, Alpha. We're gonna help ya. Jus' trust us. Please." The disembodied voice said softly.

The femme felt someone touch the wires in her chest and whimpered, but didn't fight; she had given the hope of getting away up a while ago. Even though she knew the Decepticons probably did have her, she felt a surge of hope bubble its way to the surface, past the sea of fear that surrounded her spark. The hands instantly felt like Soundwave's when they touched the exposed wires that he had slashed and she cried out, but rather, more in fear than in pain this time. She threw her head back and let out a soft, short heart-breaking wail of fear. Something inside her activated and Alpha knew that she could now online her optics, but that didn't she mean was going to.

"There. Her optics are fixed." The second voice grunted as the hands relented from her chest area.

"But they aren't one." Someone pointed out.

"I said they're fixed; doesn't mean she activated them." He explained and was right. Alpha didn't open her optics because she was too scared to; she didn't want to be anywhere other than the _Ark. _

"C'mon, kiddo," A voice with a Southern accent tried, "Open yer optics. Let us know yer okay…"

Alpha whimpered softly and shook her head, not wanting to. She finally did, though, when the mech stroking her forehead kissed her gently. At first, her vision was blurry, just shapes and shadows, but then it cleared. She looked around and saw a yellowed mech holding one arm while a mech with a mask and ear panels held her other; her two legs were being held by two different white and black mechs. The only two Alpha recognized was Optimus Prime, who was glancing at her battered and beaten frame from the door of the med bay, and her own brother, who was stroking her forehead.

"Unngg…..ugh…." Alpha tried, but she couldn't seem to make her vocalizer work; all she was able to do was lay there and wonder who all the mechs, other than her brother and Prime, were.

"Easy." The white mech with a black headband said, "Let 'er go now. She can see she's no longer at the Decepticon's base."

As the others stepped away, Omega continued to stroke his big sister's forehead; Alpha could feel waves of sadness and regret rolling off of him. He had failed to protect his big sister and now felt oh so sorry because of his failure. He kissed her forehead gently. "You okay, sis?" He asked.

"N-Not…r-really…" Alpha managed. She glanced at the other mechs, a confused and worried, not to mention somewhat scared, look on her beaten face. "Who…who are…who are they?"

Everyone glanced at each other and then at Alpha. "What did you just say?" One, the black and white with red visor, asked, amazed.

Alpha curled up slightly in Omega's arms as her brother sat down next to her; her head was now on his chest and his arms were around her tightly. "I-I-I said…who…who are you?" She whispered, not wanting any of the 'new' mechs to strike her like the Decepticons had whenever she refused to answer their questions or not answered them the way her interrogators had wanted them answer.

"Soundwave did something to her memory." The white mech with black headband said softly. He glanced at Prime with an unreadable look on his face.

"Can-Can you…can you fix me?"

Ratchet looked at the femme and nodded. "I can. It'll take time, but you'll be back to normal soon." He assured his 'apprentice'.

"…Good…" Alpha whispered.

"Don't lie to the poor girl. It may take more time than you're lettin' her know," A new, female voice said. Alpha turned and saw a dark gray femme walk into the room, "It would take weeks, Alpha."

Alpha nodded slowly. "I know."

"Maybe months, depending on exactly what Soundwave did to you."

"I know." The pick up said again. "But I want my memories back. I don't wanna walk around, not knowing who's around me…I need to know…"

The new femme nodded. "Alright." She agreed. "Just t' help your memories get a jolt start. I'm Ty. That's Ironhide, Jazz, Prowl, Ratchet, and Wheeljack." She pointed to them. "And Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

"Him, I remember. Him and my brother." Alpha assured her, smiling slightly.

"Good."

Ratchet grunted and then glared at everyone. "Alright, out. We've got work to do. Everyone, out!" He ordered them. Soon afterwards, everyone cleared out, but not before Omega gave him a god growl and snarl. He turned to Alpha. "Get some rest. We'll start working on your memories tomorrow." He lied. As soon as Alpha was out, he'd give her a sedative to make sure she stayed asleep so he, Ty and First Aid could work on the femme the best they could.

Alpha nodded and waited until the medic had turned the lights off. Once he had, she whimpered softly at the darkness and then laid down, curling up slightly. It didn't take long for the femme to fall asleep, only problem being her dreams were wracked with nightmares of Soundwave and Orcus' tortures.

* * *

It was around midnight when the tank snuck into the repair bay; the only sign of his prescience was his glowing red optics as he tried to creep across the darkened room to where Alpha lay on one of the repair berths. He smiled faintly, and ran his hand down her arm from her shoulder to her hand, and clasped it gently. "For a damsel in distress, you certainly put up one hell of a fight." He knew she couldn't hear him; she was asleep. "Wheeljack told me you kicked him really hard." His smile widened ever so slightly. "Don't let anyone tell you you're weak. You're stronger than you think, Alpha. You've got more will than a lot of the mechs around here." He leaned down, and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. He jerked upright at the sudden sound from the doorway behind him. 

"Okay, Prince Charming, you can come back in the morning when she's awake and tell her that." A stern voice told the tank; he turned, glaring at having been caught in his 'mush moment'.

Ratchet was standing in the doorway to his office, the light spilling out into the darkened repair bay. Hammertread set his jaw into a decidedly scowling expression. "I'm not leaving." He stated firmly, glaring at the medic. "No matter what you say."

"She needs her rest." Ratchet replied in a stern, yet oddly soft, way. He folded his arms, "We managed to repair most of her internals, but she still needs rest so we can finish working on that and continue working on her memory tomorrow." He and Ty had managed to fix only a small percentage of Alpha's lost memory, but it was better than nothing.

"I'm not going to wake her up." Hammertread insisted, growling slightly, as his red optics narrowed slightly.

Ratchet glared at the mech and pointed to the exit, but Hammertread refused to move. He finally gave up. "Alright! Fine! But I swear, if I find out you woke her up or disturbed her, so help me…" He trailed off and turned curtly. He walked into his office and slammed the door shut.

"Slagger's making more noise than me."

"Dang right." Alpha mumbled, turning over so she was looking at Hammertread; she put an arm under her head like a pillow and moved her optics up to gaze at his face. A soft, tired smile crept over her face. "You know, for a grumpy, snarky tank, you sure do know how to make an injured femme feel a little bit better about all this." She told him.

Hammertread suppressed a snicker. He ran his hand around her jaw line; Alpha couldn't help but lean up into his grip. It felt like forever since someone had not touched her only to hurt her, though it had only really been a week. "You did fine. Better than any of the mechs around here could. They'd probably be crying for their creator in a nanosecond." He glanced at the shut office door and Alpha followed his look there, but then glanced back at him when he gazed at her. "You'll be just fine." He paused for a second, then added, "And just because you need rescuing all the time doesn't mean you don't have the guts to take what the Decepticons dish out."

He reached over and pulled up a chair, settling his bulk into it so they were eye to eye. "Now go to sleep. You need your rest." He chided gently.

Alpha looked at him, and then away from the tank. "I...I can't, HT..." She admitted softly. "I can't close my optics..." The femme managed to wrap her arms around herself slightly. "I'm scared...I keep seeing them...feeling them messing with me..." She curled up and looked away from him, ashamed.

The tank sighed, and wiped a hand across his face. He resisted the urge to say "Do you want me to hold your hand?", but couldn't anyway, since he was already holding it.

"You're safely back here where they can't reach you," He said softly. "And as far as I'm concerned, they never will again." An image popped into his head of slowly ripping a howling Orcas to pieces, but he shoved it out again. He really wasn't good at this mushy stuff. "Just... try to think about something..." He thought for a second, then finally shrugged. "Happier." Hammertread waited for a moment, then added, "Like annoying those humans counting the wall and ceiling tiles of the brig, or the bars... Or the people."

Alpha laughed. "I remember that." She smiled at him. "They deserved every little bit of annoyance they were getting to." She sighed slightly and nodded. "Alright..." She glanced up at him and squeezed his hand, smiling slightly. _He's no Prince Charming,_ She thought as she closed her optics, _But then again, who needs a prince? Not me. Not when all they do is save their princesses and keep them out of harm's way_.

"Ha. I'd rather be in the fight." She murmured out loud, not meaning to, as she yawned.

Hammertread smirked. "You just got back from the brink of shutdown and you're jumping to fight already?" He teased the tired femme, grinning.

The truck ran her lips over Hammertread's hand gently, "Of course. You know me." Alpha smiled, snuggling into a comfortable position, and hen rubbed Hammertread's hand with her thumb, "Always ready to fight, mud and drink." She said, slipping into recharge. "Thanks, HT...for everything..."

* * *

Ta-da! To Lady Starscream, who really helped me out here! Enjoy! I hope she's still helping me! Eep! Anywho, love the fluff! Love the fluff! 

Read and review!


	5. Slag

**Disclaimer: Alpha, Omega and Orcus are mine. Jade, Hammertread, Driveby and her crew belong to Lady Starscream, but she lets me use them. TF is a registered trademark...blah, blah, blah, of Hasbro. **

* * *

It was a few weeks later, exactly a week after Alpha's memories had completely been restored, when the femme walked into the rec room and plopped down onto the couch in front of the TV, a tired look on her face. She had been up all that night with nightmares again about what the Decepticons had put her through. She thought she had finally gotten over it, but the nightmares just made the wounds fresh again. She glanced down at the scars on her wrists from the shackles and sighed slightly; they wouldn't ever fully go away, but Ratchet had said that they would fade sooner or later so you could barely see them. That was a good thing…right?

Alpha glanced up upon hearing the minispies enter the rec room and instantly turned on the TV. She wasn't willing to hear them tease her about what she had been through. The television didn't completely drown out a comment and the femme choked on a sob, but forced it down. Did they really think that she went willingly to the Decepticons? That she wanted to be tortured, nearly raped, and then betray her own faction? There was no way they could think that, yet they acted as if she had done it.

The femme, who had once said she would die before betraying the Autobots, was wounded more deeply by the comments from her own teammates then whatever Soundwave or Orcus ever threw at her. She glanced up upon seeing a shadow fall over her and saw her brother looking down at her.

"Ya okay, sis?" the black seeker asked, squeezing her shoulder.

"I'm fine." Alpha swallowed, quickly regaining her composure. She didn't want to show her little brother how hurt she really was by all this.

"You're lying."

"I'm-"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Cliffjumper snorted as he and the others walked by. Alpha flashed them a glare, but he shrugged. "What? You know it's true. You can't be feeling okay considering you're in a room surrounded by people you betrayed."

"That's it." Alpha said, standing up. She walked over to a snickering Cliffjumper and grabbed him up by his shoulders, pinning him against a wall. She got in his face; there were tears in her optics. "How dare you?" She hissed in his face, "How can you sit there and go on and on about how I betrayed you all? Don't you think that if I truly wanted to betray you I would have gone up to Megatron and given him the codes WITHOUT BEING TORTURED?!" She screamed and then threw him down.

Cliffjumper glared up at the femme as soon as he hit the ground. He stood up and clenched his fist. "How do we know that you bring tortured wasn't just to cover up what really happened? Hmm?"

Alpha couldn't take it anymore. She cried out and then slapped Cliffjumper, the force of her hand made his head turn to the side. "If you really think…" She choked out, containing her tears, "that I betrayed you…then I did a really bad job of keeping my mouth shut, huh? Maybe if you guys hadn't have rescued me and I ended up dead then you'd have figured it out. I'm no traitor!" With that, the pick up truck turned and headed out of the rec room.

Omega stared after his sister in complete silence for a moment before turning to Cliffjumper and glaring down at the mech, who was holding his slapped cheek. "And you call yourself an Autobot." He seethed to the red car before hurrying after his sister. "Al! Al, come on! Al, wait up!"

* * *

Alpha covered her audios when she heard her brother yelling for her and picked up her pace. The tears continued to try to force their way out of her optics, but she wasn't going to let them fall. She couldn't cry. She wasn't going to. The femme clutched her head as a tiny voice in her head teased and prodded her, just trying to make her life more and more hellish.

"_He's right, you know."_ It said, _"After all, you did give up mighty easy. Only a week? Is that really all it took to break you? Hmph. I can't believe you thought you were so tough."_

"Shut up. Shut up." Alpha whispered, turning and heading down a dim hallway. "Just shut up…leave me alone…"

"_You know it's the truth."_ The voice continued to hiss, _"So why deny it? You're no Autobot. You betrayed them the moment you felt you had to."_

"No. No. I would never…I didn't…" The femme leaned against the empty hallway's wall and slid down so she was sitting on the floor. "I didn't want to…I didn't mean to…"

"_You gave Soundwave the codes out of your memory!! How could you not mean to?!"_

"Please…just shut up…" The tears rolled down Alpha's face and she closed her optics tightly. "Please…leave me alone…just leave me alone…"

She didn't notice the huge, looming shadow above her.

Hammertread's optics dimmed momentarily. Then he swept up the crying femme into a tight hug. After a moment of holding her completely off the floor, legs a-dangling, he gently set her back down. He didn't like to see her cry like this.

He didn't like to see her cry at all.

Alpha hadn't even noticed he was there until he had outright picked her up and hugged her, lifting her entirely off of the ground, and even then she wasn't sure who had her. She had been ready to scream, beat his chest the best she could until he put her down and then run, but didn't. Somehow, she managed to keep herself calm, at least looking calm, and cool until he had put her down. Then, the femme saw who had been holding her.

It was Hammertread.

Alpha looked at the ground and stepped around Hammertread, ready to leave. She didn't want to talk to him anymore. She didn't want to talk to anyone anymore. She just wanted those stupid voices and the mini spies to stop blaming her, to just leave her alone. The femme felt Hammertread grab her arm and turned around to face him, but paused when she stared into his red optics, which were nearly the only source of light in the dim hallway...

* * *

::Flashback::

"Lemme go, you slag suckin' saurians!" Alpha yelled as she kicked, struggled and bit at whichever seeker came closest to her. She felt Starscream's foot connect with her gut and she gasped, doubling over the best she could considering she was chained tightly to the wall.

"Hehehehe..." One of the seekers, Alpha couldn't see who, cackled, "Glad Megatron gave a chance to try to get the codes, eh, Warp?"

Skywarp's fist connected with her cheek, sending her head snapping to the side. His only response was an unseen nod, a grin on his face. Alpha glanced up, energon running down a cut in her temple that blurred her left optics' vision. "Go to the pit...all of ya...slag suckin', aft kissin' mother-"

Starscream grabbed her so his hand was covering her mouth and forced her to look up at him, snarling. She wrenched her head free of his grip and growled definitely. The 'king of the seekers' simply frowned and lashed out again; his foot connected with her throat and Alpha gagged, nearly falling to her knees if it wasn't for the chains. She struggled to breathe as Thundercracker cackled and Skywarp stomped over.

"Stop hoggin' the fun, Screamer." Skywarp said before a fist connected with Alpha's emerald optic, nearly shattering it. The femme let out a soft whimper of pain. "We helped capture her as well."

"Yeah!" Thundercracker agreed. He pushed the two others out of the way and Alpha realized he was looking at her, deciding what to do.

Alpha had little time to draw a shuttering breath before the seeker kicked, shattering her windshield and causing her to yell. She stumbled. A hand grabbed her throat and forced her to look up; the beaten femme could only comply.

Megatron's demon red optics seared through her and she squirmed slightly in his grasp. She knew what he wanted. "Give me the codes, femme, and you'll go free."

Alpha closed her optics, but could still see his even in the darkness. She summoned up all her courage and then spat. Right in the Decepticon tyrant's face. "No. Never." The femme said, gagging slightly when his hand tightened around her throat.

Megatron snarled and let go of her neck, only to backhand her a moment later. Alpha cried out. She looked up at him and spat out of the corner of her mouth, a defiant look in her optics. She wouldn't back down; she wouldn't let him beat her.

She wouldn't betray her friends.

"Little glitch." Megatron snarled. He walked out and the seekers resumed their beating the young femme to an inch from death.

::End Flashback::

* * *

Alpha stumbled away from Hammertread, wrenching her arm free from him, and then stared up at the taller mech, emerald optics filled with fright. Oh how his optics, though not at all angry, filled to the brim with evil or demon-like, reminded her of Megatron's! She held her cheek with a shaking hand as she trembled slightly like she had when the tank had yanked her to her feet after receiving his memories.

"Alpha..." He paused seeing the look on her face. "I heard what happened in the rec. room. You're not a traitor. And if you want me to rip off that little red drone's head, I'm sure it would look nice among my head collection." He knew that probably wouldn't be the thing to say. But he was _trying_ to be funny. He doubted Alpha would realize that. As if the Decepticons were bad enough. She might think he was something like them for having an imaginary head collection. Not to mention the way she was looking at him. Was that anger? Fear? Both? He wasn't sure what to say, but he knew he had to say something.

He lowered his voice to something just louder than a whisper. "I'm sorry what happened to you did. Nobody should have to go through that." He took a step forward. Just one, seeing if she would back away. If she wanted to be alone, she would walk away.

Alpha didn't always need someone to comfort her and give her warm hugs. So he waited.

Alpha shook slightly, but calmed down when he talked to her. The images in her head died away and she realized she wasn't with the Decepticons. His optics weren't Megatron's. She slowly lowered her hand and, though she wanted to, did not turn, run cry or hide in a little corner in her mind like a little sparkling. She wasn't going to give the Decepticons the unknown satisfaction of making her fear every little thing. So she glanced up at Hammertread and nodded slowly, but he could still see she was frightened. The femme simply looked away wrapped her arms around herself.

Rage built up slightly in her as she rubbed her arms. She wanted to tell him she knew it. She knew no one should have had to go through what she did; she shouldn't have had to been put through it, but she had been. And no amount of the pats, strokes, "there-theres", hugs or soft 'everything-will-be-okay-you'll-be-fine' looks everyone gave her could make up for that fact.

Though the high grade Sunstreaker gave her did help.

"Thanks, HT..." She said softly instead, almost a whisper, as she restrained herself from saying anything she would regret.

"Mm-hmm." He nodded. "And I'll talk to Prime about Cliffjumper's attitude." He carefully put a hand on her shoulder, hoping she wouldn't jump when he did, but she did. However, only just, when he touched her shoulder. "He shouldn't be allowed to say such things. And he was there when you were rescued. He, of all mechs, should know you're not a traitor."

Alpha slowly put her hand on top of his, it still shaking slightly, and nodded. "Thank you." She said softly. "And he should...but he doesn't...or if he does, he just enjoys seeing me like this..." She trailed off and then sighed.

The giant tank pulled her into a warm embrace, smiling softly. He was glad the fear in her optics had finally died away as well as the rage. He also knew that, unlike most of the Autobots, he was actually doing something to help her instead of talking to her gently or patting her on the shoulder like some of the others did, which he knew she didn't like most of the time.

Though Alpha squirmed slightly in his grasp, she also smiled and hugged him back, wrapping her arms around him. If there was one thing she hated the big ole tank for, it was the fact he just wouldn't let her mope and/or cry any. Wait. I take that back. That was one fact she loved about him. He wasn't willing to see her think of herself, or even act, as if she was weak.

"Awwww." Sounded from behind him.

Hammertread didn't even budge. He simply deadpanned in a clear, loud voice: "Whoever you are, you have three seconds to run. One." He glanced over his shoulder. Bluestreak backed into Wheeljack, who had said 'Aww.' He cleared his throat, "Two." He smirked, chuckling as the two backed up more, then turned and ran. "Gee, I didn't even get to two and three quarters." The tank chuckled, watching the duo retreat down the hall.

Alpha smiled and then giggled. She shook her head. "I guess that's disappointing." She smirked as she watched the two over the taller's shoulders. For a second, just for a second, she let her defenses down so she could retreat into her own mind and then whack Wheeljack and Bluestreak with her psychic powers before putting them back up and returning to the real world.

HT smirked softly, knowing she'd just done something by the way her optics dimmed for a second, as though de-focusing. If there was one thing about Alpha he liked, it was she always, or most of the time, seemed to take his side. Even if it meant going against her fellow Autobots. "So, are you back on active duty yet?" He asked her, returning his attention to her completely.

"Uh..." Alpha tried to think. "Yeah, I think so." She checked her internal clock. "Oy. I get on duty and then I'm late for my shift." She hit her own forehead with the ball of her head. "Ratch's gonna kill me."

The tank-bot nodded. "Well, you go do your patrol and I'll talk to you tonight when you get off duty." He glanced down the hall. "In the meantime, I have to have a little chat with Prime. And Cliffjumper, if necessary" He smirked.

He started to walk away. "Oh, and if you hear about someone ripped Cliffjumper into scrap metal and shoved him into the nearest ventilation duct, it wasn't me." He winked at her.

Alpha laughed and shook her head at the giant tank-bot. "Don't worry, HT. Wouldn't think about blaming you." She walked over, leaned up and kissed his cheek. "And if you see Wheeljack and/or Bluestreak running from seemingly nothing, I did nothing. At all." With that, the femme turned and headed towards the med bay.

Hey, if Hammertread threatened someone to help her, she threatened someone to help him. Or, in this case, someones.

* * *

A few hours later, Wheeljack huffed as he hurried towards the med bay, a hand over three, somewhat bleeding gashes in his side. He walked into the room and glanced around it; it was empty. Someone would have thought Ratchet was on a break had they not known better, but, luckily, he knew better. The engineer walked over to the medic's office and knocked on the door. 

Music could be heard from inside the office.

That confused the mech. He pounded a little louder until, finally, it opened and light, as well as music, poured out from the small office.

"_She's my little Whiskey Girl…my ragged on the edges girl…_

_Aw but I like 'em rough."_

Alpha stepped out as the music shut off. "Yo." She said, glancing at Wheeljack. She spotted the slashes on his side and winced. "I…had no idea Fluffy was gonna do that…" She told him, knowing what the older was thinking as she led him over to a berth.

"Fluffy?" Wheeljack echoed. "That thing…you called it Fluffy?" He asked.

"Well…yeah…I mean…he's just a figment of my psychic imagination…" Alpha shrugged, dabbing the fluids away gently. She pulled out a beam and started to slowly shut the gashes. "But I had no idea it would actually be able to touch you…guess my powers are getting stronger."

"And you couldn't tell?" Asked the engineer, wide opticed.

"Err…not with everything that's been going on lately…'sides…I had t' getcha back for not lettin' HT get t' two-and-a-half." She shrugged. "Er…two an' three quarters."

"That reminds me." Wheeljack smirked; Alpha frowned. "You'll make a 'mushy Autobot' out of him yet the way me 'n' Blue figure it." He chuckled. "What with all the hugs you've been getting lately."

"Don't let HT hear you say that," The medic said as she climbed up next to him on the berth. She crossed her legs, "'Cause then CJ won't be the only mech he ripped up to pieces."

"So he did that!"

Alpha's optics widened. "Oh…Primus…he actually did it?!"

"…Fooled ya!"

Alpha blinked, then wapped him upsides his head. "Jack! Don't SCARE me like that!" She said, placing a hand over her spark. "Primus! If HT really did…gah!"

Wheeljack chuckled. "Don't worry. He didn't. But he did seriously scare the mini spy."

"And I'm dead…"

"Why?"

"'Cause he's gonna take it out on me."

"Oh, I highly doubt that." Wheeljack snickered, "With the way Hammertread scared him? We're lucky if he'll be coming out of his room within a month."

Alpha laughed and shook her head. "He deserves it."

"I know." Wheeljack smirked.

Alpha smiled and leaned back. She then leaned against him slightly. He gave her a knowing smile behind his mask. She loved to flirt with him, even if their fling had ended a while ago, there was nothing more she enjoyed when she was down, and couldn't talk to Hammertread or her brother, to find Wheeljack and talk to him, mixing in a bit of flirting as she did so. He knew what she was doing when she did it, so that made it even more fun.

Tease them with something they can't have.

She enjoyed making use of that sentence. Of course, she and he both knew it was over between them, but they had had fun while it lasted. Besides, he was bonded.

Alpha sighed. "…So…Ratch been getting any recharge now that I'm back and splitting the responsibility between the three of us?" She asked.

"Actually, yeah. When I was leaving our room, he had just fallen into an exhausted recharge." Wheeljack chuckled, "The twins, not you two, had just gotten themselves into more trouble he had to clean up."

A grin spread across her face, "There are times I'm glad I was taken off active duty for a while."

Wheeljack just chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

YP: Meh, I've been workin' on dis one for a bit. Thanks, LS, fer helpin' me. Now, ya read pwease review.


	6. Fluffy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; HASBRO does. I, however, do own Alpha, Omega, Orcus, and Fluffy...and the plot! Hammertread is Lady Starscream and, as usual, I am indebted to her for letting me use him and for giving me the idea for this chapter...and the next. Thanks, LS! I owe ya!**

* * *

Alpha whimpered softly as she turned in her berth after waking up from a deep recharge, which had been plagued with nightmares of the Decepticons, and finally sat up after a few more moments of breathing heavily. She put a hand to her spark as it gave off a dull, throbbing pain, as if still sensing the feel of Orcus' clawed, energon stained paws wrapped around it, squeezing it. She shook her head and stood, but was pushed back down gently by her brother.

"O?" She asked.

"Easy, sis. Just lay there for a moment." Omega gave her a grin that resembled Jazz's a lot. "Okay? Now-" Alpha tried to interrupt him, but Omega shook his head, "Shut up and listen to me. I'm no medic, but ya need your rest. So rest." He instructed.

"It's been a month. I've had all the slaggin' rest I can take!" Alpha said, standing. She shoved him back. "Now you shut up and sit back down. I need some energon."

When the femme started to leave, Omega grabbed her shoulders, plopped her but down and put his foot on his chest once he had pushed her so she was laying down. "I'm sick of being woken up at two in the morning because I feel your fear, your hatred. So, you're going to rest, you hear me?!" He yelled.

"...Fine!" Alpha spat.

Suddenly, before either could say or do anything more, Prime's voice cut through the silence over the intercom, requesting that all Autobots report to the control room. Alpha and Omega gave each other a look, but Omega only pressed harder down onto the femme's chest, "You're staying here, understand me? When I get back, I'm going to tell you what's going on. Okay?"

"Fine." Alpha answered in a defeated voice, looking away. She heard Omega sigh as his foot moved from her chest and grinned as soon as the door had been shut. The femme stood and followed him quietly to the control room, where Prime, Omega, Ironhide, Prowl and Jazz were.

"This is the fifth time this week this...monster has struck!" Ironhide said.

"This time, it got Red." Prowl said softly. "So far it's gotten Wheeljack, Cliffjumper, First Aid, Inferno and now Red..."

Jazz hit the wall of the room. "What is it?! Do we have any video of it?" He asked, looking at the group of mechs.

"No," Prime shook his head, "I'm afraid it cannot be recorded...whatever it is." He informed them, sighing slightly, "And none of the victims have awoken yet, so they cannot tell us what it is..."

_I know..._ Alpha thought sadly as she leaned against the wall. She wrapped her arms around herself_, I know exactly what it is...but if I tell...you'll all hate me...every single one of you...I thought I could stop it...but I can't. It's too powerful...it's hurting you all..._ Tears rose up, but she forced them down as she stood back up strait, _I can't stay here...I gotta go...it follows me...it'll come with me...it'll leave all of you alone..._

With that, the femme stood and started to head through the dark hallways towards the exit of the Ark, trying to get away and protect her friends.

* * *

"Grrr. Lemme guess, there was a rat in the security office... It's two in the stinking morning." A voice echoed down the corridor. A grumpy mauve and blue green opticed jet plodded down the hall towards the control room.

"Yeah well if it _is_ a con attack I can put you out of your misery by shoving you into their line of fire." A deeper voice sounded from behind her. The jet glanced around, seeing a 'floating' pair of red optics behind her and jumped, eeping, and took off down the corridor.

Omega glanced up as the two entered as well as everyone else. Prime shook his head at the tank and jet as he sat down. "I'm afraid that...thing has attacked again." He said, giving the two a look that, quiet plainly, said 'you're late'.

"It got Red Alert dis time." Ironhide grunted out as he and Prowl tried to find a picture, a sound, anything on the security tapes.

"That makes five attacks this week." Omega sighed.

Jade and Hammertread both cocked an optic ridge, glancing at each other with identical expressions of 'serves him right' and 'Ha-ha. Paranoid but not enough' and a smirk. "So... what is it?" Jade finally asked.

"We don't know." Prime said, "It has not been recorded, no sound or video at all." He shook his head and then sighed.

"I've heard it!" Bumblebee said, running in. "It's got a howl...made my energon freeze! It's creepy..." He shivered slightly.

"Did you see it?" Prowl raised an optic ridge.

"...No."

Prime resisted the urge to sigh. "Then the question is how we are going to find it and stop it. If it's not the Decepticons, then what is it, and why does it keep appearing and disappearing so mysteriously?"

Wheeljack added "And what is it after?"

Everyone glanced over at Wheeljack. "When'd you get here?" Omega asked.

"Never mind that." Prowl said. He looked at Wheeljack, "You were attacked by that thing as well..." He started, "Did you get a good look at it?"

Ironhide turned from the screen to peer at Wheeljack.

The mechanic ignored the vehement glare Ratchet gave him." I...it…kinda.. It looked like an outline. Like a... I don't know how to describe it." He leaned against the nearby wall. He continued, in a slightly quieter voice. "It made this noise... like a... screaming. Only echoed. And reversed." he shivered.

Ratchet came over. "I thought I told you to stay in repairbay and get some rest."

Wheeljack looked at his bondmate. "But... I knew you guys wanted to know what this thing was..." he trailed off, looking down the hall, but not really looking at anything, just... remembering.

Omega shivered as Wheeljack described it. "...Wait." He said, something FINALLY clicking in the black seeker's head. He pulled out a piece of paper that had a crude drawing on it of a mech.

It was a large mech and had a bunch of different colors and parts, no one piece matching another. It had long, ugly claws that were dripping with some kind of liquid and a tail...the tail of some kind of animal. Its optics were the only thing that appeared somewhat normal; green and with a mixture of fear and hatred in them. Its face had a snarling expression on it.

"This it?" He asked.

Wheeljack took the peice of paper and stared at it for a long moment before looking back up. He simply nodded. "I didn't get a good look at it, but it has the same shape. And... It was kind of... sort of clear... or sometrhing." he finally added.

"I thought so." Omega sighed.

"You know what this thing is?!" Ironhide asked, looking up at him with suprise. When Omega nodded, he added, "Well tell us!"

"'S Fluffy." He said, shrugging, as he showed everybody the picture.

Sure enough, under the picture, there was the word "Fluffy" written in neat, crisp handwriting.

"It ain't fluffy, that's for sure. Whoever did dis certainly couldn't name deir pets right." Ironhide muttered.

"Hey! She was young!" Omega snapped. He then covered his mouth and his optics widened. "Oh no..."

"Who!" Prime asked, almost accusingly. All optics turned to regard Omega.

Hammertread looked at the picture and chuckled. "Fluffy? Cute name." He did try to say it where nobody could hear, but still got a glare from jade, because she was standing so close to hear him.

"N-No one..." Omega waved his hands in front of himself, backing up. "I-I mean...she-she was young...her-" He gulped when he backed into Ironhide, who grabbed his arms.

"Who?" The mech asked, narrowing his optics.

"Fluffy's a figment of Alpha's overactive imagination!" Omega blurted out. "She, uh, needed him when she was little to fight away the nightmares after the bastard of a vampire bit both of us...he wasn't supposed to be real! She drew him and he protected her in her nightmares!" He added after a moment of looking at all of the others, "I mean it! He was just a security blanket, as the humans say, for her! I guess...after all this...he's come back, thinking that she still needs him..."

Ironhide let go of Omega's arms and looked at Prime. Said Autobot leader sighed, "Does she know what he's doing?" He asked, looking the seeker in the optics.

Omega gave a reluctant, slow nod. "She hasn't been sleeping because of it. That's why she's so tired…he only comes and appears when she's asleep. She can't stop him, Prime. She's been trying." He tried to tell the elder.

"We've got to find her and get the full story from her." Prowl said, though he hated to. For some reason, he thought it might bring bad memories back into her mind. "Then we'll figure out what to do."

"No! Don't you get it? If you upset her or scare her, he comes after you! Just like he went after Cliffjumper!"

"What did Red Alert do? Or Wheeljack?" Ratchet growled slightly. He narrowed his optics.

"I-I don't know…I'm just telling you what she said."

"Omega, I'm sorry…but we have to get the information from her personally." Prime voiced, clearing his vocalizer. "Where is she?" He asked, crossing his large arms over his chest.

Omega was hesitant, but then he sighed. "She's in our room…"

"Not anymore." Ironhide said as he walked back into the control room. Apparently, he had gone to check on the femme, quickly, when he figured out who had done it. "She's gone."

"…She's trying to keep Fluffy from attacking us…she's left the _Ark_…"

* * *

Alpha glanced up upon feeling the strong, horrible auras of the Decepticons near her person. She could feel their anticipation and their lust for battle…but also…their need to be quiet. That, to put it simply, confused the young femme. Why would they bother to be sneaky? They were never sneaky.

_Ever._

Unless…

The thought clicked in Alpha's head half past too late. She tried to jump out of the way, but someone leaped out of their hiding spot and tackled her to the ground like they were a professional football player. She couldn't help but let out an 'oof' as the mech's crushing weight knocked all of the breath from her body. As she squirmed and wiggled under the larger mech, two more mechs walked over and pinned her shoulders down, keeping her from moving.

Fear bubbled its way to the surface of the young femme's spark. She tried to scream and call for help, but a hand slapped itself over her mouth before she could. Without thinking, Alpha let out a burst of psychic energon, crying out as she did, that knocked all of the mechs off and away from her body. She scrambled to her feet and looked around with fear.

The seekers.

Oh that was NOT her day…not her day at all. Before she could blink, Skywarp disappeared and then reappeared behind her, wrapping his arms around hers so they were pinned behind her. Starscream walked a bit closer, an evil grin on his face as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and twirled them where the frightened femme could see. She started to struggle more, but eventually gave up, seeing as the way her arms were pinned, not only behind her back, but also around her truck bed, which was pretty bulky. Her arms were stretched as far as they would go and were twisted in such a way, she felt that they would break.

Alpha forced a sob that had made its way to her throat down as she tried to toss her shoulders again. "Please…no…" The plead was nothing more than a whisper, but it betrayed every single wall she had tried to put up. She was weak, tired and in their grasp.

At their mercy, and everyone knew the seekers all had none.

"Ooh…hear that, Screamer?" Thundercracker cackled from where he was behind their leader, "She's begging! Already! And we haven't even done anything to her!"

"Yet." Starscream corrected, and stepped in front of Alpha. He rotated a finger, telling Skywarp to turn so he could cuff the restraints on her thin wrists. Once Skywarp had warped so that Alpha's back was to the king of the seekers, the Decepticon Air Commander slapped the handcuffs onto her, tightening them an extra click so that there was no way she could escape.

Tears welled up in the truck femme's optics and she struggled weakly again, looking up at them. "Please…" Her voice was hoarse and weak, but she still had to try! She couldn't take another session with the Decepticons, even if it was only one. They had taken nearly everything from her…why couldn't they leave her alone? "Please…don't do this…I beg of you…"

Starscream snorted, "It's not us who want you, Auto-Brat, though we get a turn after Megatron and Soundwave finish with you, it's them." A slow, evil grin spread over his face as Alpha's, which looked like she was about to cry, instantly twisted into an expression of horror. "You see…well, why don't they explain it?"

Skywarp let go of Alpha and then pushed her left shoulder so she fell forwards. Once she had flipped herself over onto her back, she saw Megatron and Soundwave standing over her. A whimper escaped her as she tried to get away, but Skywarp and Thundercracker held her down, preventing that. A grin crept over Megatron's face, "It appears it's your fault the Autobots have been struck down, one-by-one, by that monster…"

"How-How do you know about Fluffy?" Alpha whimpered, looking up at him. It struck her like a ton of bricks when Megatron chuckled, "You-You really did get into Teletraan…" Her voice was a gasp now as disbelief shot through her.

She had betrayed the Autobots!

"Fluffy, eh? So that's the thing's name…" Thundercracker cackled, "Cute."

"Affirmative." Soundwave answered Alpha, ignoring Thundercracker. He looked over at Megatron and the Decepticon tyrant continued for the communications officer.

"Yes…and we know all about your 'pet' and who it has attacked…so…tell me, Autobot…" Megatron bent down and got in Alpha's personal space. She could feel his horribly hot breath on her face and neck as he lowered his voice, "How do you control it?"

"He…he protects me…Fluffy, he-he…that's all he does. He protects me! I swear…he-he listens to me…he's pure psychic energy anyways, Megatron." She started to get brave; "You couldn't control him if you wanted to."

"I can't…" Megatron stood and gave Soundwave a pointed look, "But I know someone who can…"

"No…no!" Alpha started to struggle again and she screamed, but Thundercracker simply covered her mouth gruffly, frowning. Why were Autobots so noisy?

Soundwave walked over and looked down at her. She squirmed and whimpered in fear, but before Soundwave could do anything, Orcus stepped into view. Megatron and Soundwave both turned. The werewolf asked if he could, seeing as he knew magic while they didn't. Maybe he could get farther than Soundwave could alone. Megatron thought about this for a moment. "Very well." He nodded.

Alpha's optics widened to their limit and screamed as loud as she could behind the seeker's hand as Soundwave stepped away and Orcus neared. The femme licked Thundercracker's hand, as much as it disgusted her to do so, so she could scream or yell or something, and then looked up at the Decepticons with pleading optics once her mouth was free. "Please…please don't do this! Please! You-You already got the codes to the ship from me…why do you want Fluffy too?!"

"She licked me!" Thundercracker cried out in shock.

Megatron ignored the seeker, "Because this creature can't be harmed. He cannot be killed unless you are. He cannot be injured unless you are. He can harm others without even caring who or what they are. He can kill without mercy and in cold slag." An evil grin spread across his gray face, "He's the perfect Decepticon."

"No! Megatron, please!" Alpha cried out as Orcus plopped himself down on her and straddled her waist, "Megatron, please! Fluffy…he won't! He wouldn't! You can't control him!" Finally, she gave up and sobbed, her already unstable mind crashing, "Don't do this! Don't let him! Please!! I'm begging you!"

"Quiet, femme!" Orcus backhanded her and the femme's head snapped to the side. Quiet sobs were the only sounds the broken Autobot made as the werewolf started his assault.

Alpha closed her optics and turned her head from him as his aura completely took over hers…that scared her completely. Psychic's auras were a delicate thing; if taken over, one could control either the psychic or their powers, depending on the person. Sometimes both, if the attacker's power was strong enough to control both their aura and the psychic's.

Tears ran down her cheeks and she tried to retreat into her mind, but realized it was far too late for that. Orcus already had control over her and her powers. He and Soundwave, seeing as how the werewolf had put a spell on her. She could no longer cry out or psychic-ly reach out for help. She was completely at their mercy again...and that thought scared her completely.

They had none whatsoever.

* * *

Fluffy snarled as he stalked through the dense jungle on orders, which were to find the Autobots and terminate them. Or at least the ones that were closest to him considering he could only go so far from his mistress's body. He poked his animal-like nose in the air and sniffed. His hatred and fear filled optics narrowed; the Autobots were near. Or rather, at least four of them were. He snuck towards the scents and peered out, emerald optics spotting them.

Omega, Hammertread, Prime and Ratchet were all walking through. That confused the small part of Fluffy's mind that he shared with Alpha. Why was Ratchet there? Did he expect to find his mistress injured? Probably so. With a growl, he lunged…

…And tackled Hammertread to the ground. He snapped and snarled at the mech, but then paused upon looking into his optics. Without thinking, he barked like a newborn puppy and licked his cheek, wagging his tail happily. He bounded off of the tank and yipped, running in circles. He spotted Omega and did the same with the seeker, but then barked and snarled at Prime and Ratchet when they came to close, ears flattened against the back of his head.

He took a swipe at the two mechs, his huge claws nearly cutting them in two. Fluffy's tail straightened out and he let out a low, pain filled howl that resembled a cry out pain and fear all mixed into one, spine shivering sound.

Hammertread eyed the giant supposed-to-be-dangerous monster, running around in circles with one optic ridge slightly quirked in a 'you're-weird' look. "O-kay." He glanced at Ratchet and Prime, who shrugged. Ratchet pulled out a scanner. "If I can get close enough, maybe I can scan it." He took another step forward, but the creature reacted by snarling and hissing, flattening his ears against hid head. Prime put up both of his hands in a surrender-like gesture. "It's all right, we're not going to hurt you."

Ratchet snorted a gave Prime a glance that said 'No, but it can hurt us, in case you haven't noticed.'

The creature looked back and forth from one mech to the other confusedly. Hammertread swept the back of one palm across his cheek. "Ewww... it licked me!" He frowned.

Fluffy suddenly sniffed in the air and let out another howl. He took off and returned a minute later, walking slowly, as Alpha limped in behind him. The young femme's armor was cracked, dented and covered with mud and dirt. Her chest, which was covered with freshly wet mud, was oozing energon from a deep slash in it that went all the way to her spark. She looked up at them, no, _through_ them. There was no emotion, no recognition in her optics as she followed Fluffy, hands still bound tightly, quite uncomfortably and awkwardly, behind her back; her optics were completely glassy...like a doll's.

Correction. Like a _broken_ doll's.

Her bleeding wrists left a trail of energon behind her as she walked. Her face, which was stained with dirt and covered with scratches, had two trails of freshly wet mud going down her cheeks where optical fluid had ran in rivers down them. She stumbled and fell, but Fluffy was right there. He helped his young mistress to her feet and snarled at Ratchet, Prime, and even at Hammertread and Omega.

Fluffy licked his mistress' hand comfortingly as he stuck near her side, tail tucked between his legs. He wined pitifully, ears pushed back slightly, looking like a dog whose master had just been attacked and there was nothing he could do about it. Oddly, that was pretty much what he was.

…Except for the dog part.

"Alpha?" Hammertread blinked upon seeing the femme.

What had happened to her after she left the _Ark_? Prime and Ratchet started forward again, Ratchet pulled a scanner from subspace, and Hammertread glanced at Omega, not sure whether to go comfort his wounded girlfriend (and look like a big mush-ball) or stand their in case Fluffy decided he didn't like what they were doing.

Alpha glanced back up at them, but she wasn't really 'seeing' them...she had just heard voices. The injured femme stumbled past Ratchet and Prime, Fluffy hissing and growling at them when they got to close, but tripped back over her own two feet again. This time, when Prime reached to help, Fluffy allowed him. He wined and paced as Ratchet scanned.

His optics widened. "We've gotta get her back to the Ark..."

"Alpha?" Omega asked, reaching towards her. He locked his optics with her empty ones and stumbled slightly. "Sis?"

She just stared as Prime attempted to get the cuffs off of her wrists. She was completely and totally broken. There was no life, no hope, in her optics…and Omega saw that now. He lowered his hand and looked away.

"I'm sorry, sis…I should-a been there…"

Alpha didn't say anything, just continued to stare at the mech that was her brother. As soon as her wrists were free, the bleeding limbs went limp by her side and Omega gave Ratchet a look; the CMO nodded and moved out of the way so the seeker could pick Alpha up and move her onto his back. One arm was resting over one of Omega's shoulders and the other did the same, Omega boosted her up a bit so that her legs were sticking out from between his arms as he gave her what looked like a piggyback ride.

"It'll be okay, sis…I promise." He whispered into the non-responsive femme's audios as he walked back towards the _Ark _with her in tow.

* * *

Back at the _Ark_, Omega growled as he paced the entire length of the med bay's waiting room, hands clasped behind his back and around his wings. He did a 180 spin for the hundredth time that day and repeated the track again. He was starting to make a path in the metal from where he was walking so much.

He growled again. When he got his hands on those Decepticons, he would waste no time in ripping them all to shreds! Well, he would waste some time on the werewolf. Him, oh, him he would slowly tear to pieces, first that tail of his…then his arms…then he would smash his muzzle in so far it would come out the other side of his head! Once he had done that, he would take his sister's sword and slice off those 'delicate' ears the white wolf had planted on the top of his head. Once that was done, he would-

"Omega?" Ratchet's voice interrupted his angry plotting.

Omega's head snapped up and he spotted the tired CMO standing in the doorway to the med bay. When the medic motioned for him to follow him, the black seeker could only comply, turning his head slightly to check on his sister as they made their way across the med bay into Ratchet's office. Alpha was still sitting exactly where Omega had placed her, exactly the same way and staring at the, well, exact same spot. Her optics were still glassy and empty.

The younger twin let out a shaking sigh as he walked into Ratchet's office. Once the medic had closed the door behind him, he turned to the much younger mech. "Omega…" He trailed off. He really wasn't sure what to begin with. Ratchet placed the report down. He sighed slightly.

"What did they do to her?" Omega asked gruffly, glaring. He knew he shouldn't have been mad at Ratchet, and he wasn't, it was just…he couldn't take no knowing what all they had done to his big sister. Even if it was better sometimes just to let your curiosity go unfed. "Tell me, Ratchet."

Ratchet cleared his throat and sat down at his desk. He had a feeling that if he stayed standing, the infuriated mech would reach out and strangle him when he heard everything he had found on the femme. "Where to start?" He asked, then paused. He hadn't meant to say it aloud, for it only made Omega madder. "I won't lie to you, Omega…the way she's acting…I think that whatever happened to her in those four, five hours had more impact on her mental being than the week and a half she spent with the Decepticons…

"The more pressing of her psychical injuries," He stressed that to make sure that Omega understood there were wounds that weren't on the surface, "Was the large cut in her chest…you saw that one though…I found traces of fur on her spark." He paused to let that sink in.

Once it had, he wished he had never said anything. Omega snarled and kicked over a chair, sending it flying into the wall. That was one chair that would never work properly in this world again. After a moment of clenching his fists, the seeker looked at the elder and nodded, telling him to continue. He didn't want to, but now…now, he needed to hear the rest of it. The flame was lit…time to feed the fire.

Ratchet paused. He wasn't sure whether he should or not, but he had told Omega that he wouldn't lie to him. And the medic always kept those kinds of promises. "Alright." He sighed, "She had dents, scratches and cuts all over her, as you saw, but there was also a deep one in her side that had been hidden by the mud…her throat itself was dented as well and one of her optics were cracked…you saw the way her wrists and arms were so there's nothing I can say about that…" He trailed off.

"You said there had been some mental injuries too." Omega told him sternly as he narrowed his optics. He wanted the full story and the full story was what he was going to get, even if he had to go to the Decepticon base and beat it out of them.

"Yes…although…this one may be a mix of both." Ratchet sighed. "I'm gonna be direct and frank with you, Omega." He paused and then looked him in the optics. "I found traces of spark energy in hers that, well…weren't hers…"

That news hit Omega like a ton of bricks. He instantly stumbled back and set his aft down in the closest chair he could reach. He knew that that news didn't mean his sister was bonded, no; it was nearly impossible for spark twins to bond. They had to be life mates or meant for each other…or simply stubborn enough to go through with it in order or be bonded. However, that news did mean one thing…

"Which 'Con, Ratchet?" Omega finally got out after sitting there, contemplating everything the mech had said. He gave the medic a smoldering look as his visor burned like a vivid wildfire.

Ratchet looked down at the report on his desk. "The wolf, Omega. He's the only one we have spark data on besides Starscream and the seekers." He informed the younger, looking up and meeting his optics. "Don't do anything rash, you hear me?"

"Give me one good reason, Ratch! Just…one! Why shouldn't I go up there, break down the door and KILL EVERY ONE OF THOSE STINKIN' 'CONS!?!" Omega yelled at the top of his lungs. He panted for a second before Ratchet took his arm and dragged him towards the door. "Huh?"

Ratchet opened the door and forced Omega to look at his sister. "There's your reason." He growled before shoving him out of his office. "Now, visiting hours are over." He was returning back to his normal, grumpy self, "Don't come back until _at least _tomorrow afternoon. I may have more news for you then. Go!" He slammed the office door.

Omega walked over to his sister after standing there for a moment and took her hand in his. He leaned up and kissed her cheek, stroking her helm gently. "Sis…I dunno what the fiery pit you're thinking right now…our link's broken for the time being, but listen to me. I'm gonna get those 'Cons back, okay? I promise…they're not gonna get away with this. They're not gonna get away with what they did to you…" Anger darkened his blood red visor as he clutched her hand like a lifeline. "And you can hold me to that, okay?"

He flew and then landed so he was sitting behind his sister and buried his head in the crook of her neck. For the first time in a long time, the younger held his sister like he had when they were sparklings. The last time he had held her, he had caused her to drop her knife and the tool was buried in her leg, her sobbing, until Vector Prime came and pulled it out. Omega sniffed and took in her scent: freshly wet, rich dirt with a hint of river water and the summer breeze. It was a lot better than his, which was the smell of the polluted air…maybe some forest mixed in if he had gotten enough time to fly near it.

"Sis…I'll figure out a way to get you back. I promise."

"You're worse than Prowl and Jazz…" Ratchet growled as he came out of his office. He had a feeling the mech wouldn't leave that quickly. Not without telling his sister he'd be back. However, he had been sitting there for a good thirty minutes, though Omega probably didn't know that. After all, the two could sit in their rooms quiet and doing nothing for a whole three hours and only think that five minutes had passed. They were odd that way. As long as they were around each other, he guessed, time didn't matter.

"Sorry, Ratch." Omega said quietly as he released his sister. He moved around her and slid off of the berth. He gave his sister's hand another squeeze and the proceeded to head to the rec. room to beat the living slag out of the walls. Hey, he had to do something to calm his anger…well, calm it the best he could.

* * *

By the time Ratchet had taken a break, he found out that Omega had done just as he had sat out to do, completely denting the entire north rec. room wall with his punches and kicks in the process. He was now sitting down on a table, high grade in hand, while an unconscious Cliffjumper lay next to him on the ground. Ratchet frowned.

The mini-spy's face was smashed in, as if hit by something. Or, rather, someone. However, Ratchet didn't say anything to the angry seeker, just gave him a look, a mix between frustration and compassion. "I'm gonna have to fix all of this…" He grumbled to himself, stomping out of the med bay.

"Yeah…sorry, Ratch." Omega sighed, "I got angry."

"Understandable." He gave the younger a look. "But next time, don't take it out on something _I _have to fix."

Omega smiled slightly, softly. "Got it." He agreed.

* * *

About a week later, Alpha still wasn't responding to anyone or anything, she hadn't said a word, her optics hadn't regained any emotion or any brightness back into them and she wasn't eating. Actually, Ratchet was pretty sure she hadn't moved at all since Omega placed her down on the med bay berth. All she did was sit there and stare at the wall day in and day out. She had gotten so low on energon that Ratchet had to drag out the IV and stick it in her arm just to keep her alive.

However, since Omega had brought her back, Fluffy had been running amuck even more and more. He attacked usually three or four times a night, though he rarely got anyone now. Now, it was more of 'attack-and-protect' then 'attack-and-kill-to-get-revenge' for the spectral pet. However, he had gotten a decent slash in on Prime's chest and Prowl's doorwings. Even Sunstreaker had taken a claw to his back, but, fortunately, it wasn't bad so the Autobots didn't have to hear about his 'ruined paintjob' for long…thank Primus.

Ratchet sighed as he put down his report and walked out of his office. He needed some energon…Swoop and Firstaid could take care of the med bay for a while. Just long enough for him to eat. He locked the door to his office and headed off, but a small, frightened voice caught his audio.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"Huh?" Ratchet turned. There was no one in the room save him and Alpha…he glanced up at her. "Alpha?"

The femme's optics were still glassy and empty, but she moved her head and looked at the medic. "I didn't mean to cause anyone harm…it's all my fault." She said again. Her voice was hoarse and quiet, it sounded like she was going to cry, but it, unlike her optics, held emotion. Fear, pain…maybe some hatred were all mixed into it. Her hand clenched slightly. "I can't stop him…Fluffy's being controlled…the part of his mind that is mine is the only thing stopping him from killing those he attacks…"

"Alpha…who's controlling him?" Ratchet asked as he commed Prime and Prowl. "The Decepticons?"

Alpha didn't appear to hear his question. "Our auras…there what keep our powers from being someone else's. Our aura's are stronger, allowing us to connect with the power around us…and other's auras…" She paused and let out a shaking breath, "When a psychic aura is taken over…the powers belong to the psychic and the psychic themselves become their captor's…whether the invader knows it or not. Fluffy's a part of me and my powers…he's theirs…"

"Who's 'they', Alpha?" Ratchet tried again.

"…Orcus and Soundwave…due to a spell…" She whispered finally after a long pause. "My aura is no longer my own…my powers…aren't mine anymore…I didn't mean to hurt anyone…"

"We know." Prime stepped into the med bay, "We know, Alpha."

But she didn't seem to hear him. Her voice and optics suddenly became frightened. Her breathing quickened as she tried not to cry. "Please don't have me deactivated! I didn't mean to attack anyone! I can't stop him!"

"Deactiv-Alpha, what are you talking about?" Prowl asked as he, too, entered.

"I didn't mean it! Please don't!" She clenched the side of the berth so hard her knuckles were turning a light blue, "Please!" The words the Decepticons has hissed and yelled at her were wracking her CPU as she sat there, crying softly. "Please, please. I didn't do it…It wasn't me! The Decepticons made him!"

"Alpha, calm down!" Ratchet yelled; he didn't want the femme to have another 'episode' so soon. "We're not going to deactivate you!"

Alpha's hands went up and she grasped the side of her helmet, "Please…" She sobbed as she tried to block them all out. Her fingers clutched the sides of her helmet so hard the metal dented as she tried to back away, but ended up falling off of the berth. "Leave me alone! I didn't mean to!"

"Stop it! You're going to hurt yourself!" Ratchet snapped as Alpha struggled to try to sneak away from them. All of the emotion that had been bottled up inside her for so long was finally busting out…and the young femme couldn't handle it anymore.

As if on cue, Prowl and Prime gripped the femme's arms tightly and picked her up. Alpha screamed and tried to fight them, but they forced her arms, gently, behind her back just long enough for them to place her back down on the berth, where she proceeded to cry. Prime gave her a sympathetic look, blue optics softening, and then looked at Ratchet before rubbing his chest where Alpha had kicked him, nearly breaking a window.

Ratchet sighed and shook his head, "I preferred it when she wasn't talking." He grunted out, but didn't mean it. After all, she was his 'apprentice'. He couldn't help but care about her…even if it was only a little.

Prowl shook his head. "So how do we stop it?" He asked, "Did she tell you anything?"

"The Decepticons, the werewolf and Soundwave, have control over Fluff…the beast." Ratchet grunted out as he walked over to the sobbing femme. He gently pulled her arm so it was straight and pulled the needle from the IV out, earning a weak cry of pain from the femme before she wrapped her arms back around her head. "We either have to destroy it or get control back from the Decepticons…"

"NO!" Alpha suddenly sobbed, "You're not going to hurt Fluffy! It's-It's not his fault! Don't hurt him! Don't!" She looked up at them and tears continued to roll down her cheeks. It wasn't until Ratchet stomped over and looked her in the optics that she whimpered and shut up.

"You hit any of us again and I will restrain you, scream again and I'll disconnect your vocalizer, understand me?" He growled softly.

Alpha nodded weakly, frightened.

"Good."

"How?" Prowl asked Prime now that the femme was quiet.

"I have an idea." Prime grunted as he glanced at the femme, "This was first caused by her nightmares, correct?" When Prowl and Ratchet nodded, he continued, "If we can get those to stop, he should go back into her mind. And with the Decepticons loosing control of him, they'll loose control of her powers as well."

"How-?"

Prime held up a disk. "I found this on my desk this morning. I believe…" He glanced at Alpha, and then away, "I believe Omega put it there, but I could be wrong." He sighed and slid it back into sub space.

"Actually…I did…" Wheeljack slid out of Ratchet's office. He smiled slightly behind his facemask, "Al told me something about that and, well…I put two and two together…she said something about if this ever happened to get what the Decepticons wanted away from them and then they would have no other choice but to release her psychic energy…seeing as how they would no longer have what they wanted…"

"Makes sense." Prowl stated.

Prime nodded. A plan was formulating in his head…but the question was, would it work? He gave Alpha a glance; the femme was now watching them with fear, her arms wrapped around her legs, which had been brought up to her chest. He hoped, for her sake, that it would.

* * *

**YP:** Ya read, now review...or else...

(dramtic pause)

**YP: **No new chappies!! ...

**YP:** AHEM!!

**Alpha: **Sorry...Yoda's Padawan is grateful for the reviews you all have given so far, but that doesn't mean she doesn't wany any reviews for this chappie. She does, however, offer her greatest thanks, and a box of cookies, to Lady Starscream for helping her. ...Happy?!

**YP: **Yes, thank you.

**Alpha: **-.-; I hate you.


	7. Pain of Both Kinds

**Disclaimer: TF not mine. Neither are Jade or HT.**

* * *

Omega snarled as he walked back into the _Ark _after a long, heavy battle with the Decepticons. The black seeker had sliced Orcus' tail clean off his body and had tried to go for his ears, but Prime stopped him. The mech's optics narrowed at the thought. Why wouldn't they just let him kill the fragger and be done with it? Because Autobots were the 'good guys' and they just simply 'didn't kill anyone' if they 'could help it'.

But he wanted to kill that werewolf so badly he could taste the energon running from his dead body and hear his final howl. Slaggit, no one tortures, rapes and takes control of his big sister and gets away with it! Not as long as he was alive and could take revenge!

The black seeker reached over and snatched an energon cube from the dispenser, snarling slightly. He plopped his aft down and propped his feet up on the arm rest of the couch as Bumblebee glanced over at him. "You really oughta calm down, Omega..." His quiet, timid voice said.

Omega frowned; the mini bot as afraid of him. Good. Now, he wasn't usually the one to let people be afraid of him, usually he was like Jazz, calm, upbeat and crazy, but now...now, he couldn't lock in the emotions. He was angry, he was a little brother whose big sister had stumbled out of the woods, injured and broken, and came to him. He had sworn her revenge and, doggone it! He was going to get it! Even if it was the last thing he was going to do...

"Omega?" Bumblebee tried again, timidly walking over to the mech.

"WHAT?!" Omega suddenly snapped, sitting up straight. He growled as he, even sitting down, towered over the mini-bot. "What do you want?!"

"You...uh...ah...really, um...need to calm down?" He squeaked out.

"...Calm down? You...want me to calm down?!" Omega stood up and crushed the cube in his hand. He ignored the energon that splattered against his chest and stomach, "My sister...finally woke up...told me everything those pitiful excuses for slaggers did to her," His visor started to glow a bright, lava color, "and you want me to calm down? Bee...those bastards made her afraid of everything. She hasn't left the med bay in ten days. She screams whenever someone touches her and can't see their face..."

Bumblebee glanced around nervously for help, but found he wasn't going to get any. Oh, he hated it when the large seeker got like this! Omega's voice was deathly calm, like a peaceful volcano before the eruption…the kind of tone that scared him. "I-I know, Omega, but..."

"But nothing, Bee." Omega growled softly, "I have a right to be upset. I have a right not to be calm. Slaggit, I have a right to go up there and rip the werewolf's head from his body! ...But I haven't."

"I understand, Omega."

"Do you?" The seeker raised an optic ridge. He straightened up slightly and frowned. "Do you really? Tell me, Bee, do you even have a sister?"

"Well…uh, no, but…I-I can understand the anger and-"

"No you don't. You couldn't possibly understand, Bee. You've never had to go through this…and because of that, I'm envious of you."

"…Huh?!"

"Don't get me wrong, I love my sister more than anything in this whole world, but…sometimes…times like this…I wish she would just…" Omega didn't know how to finish. He slammed down his energon-covered hand, "I just wish I could do something. Maybe if I was the eldest…the one with the psychic powers…they would have tortured me…or if I was an only child…"

Bumblebee watched with confusion as Omega mused over what he was thinking. After a moment, the jet stood and threw what was left of the flattened energon cube away. "Maybe I could have, should have, done something…I should not have left her alone…not in the state she was in…hmm…I won't make the same mistake twice…" He washed the energon off of his hands and glanced at Bumblebee. "Tell Optimus or Prowl that if they need me, I'm gonna be in the med bay."

The yellow Volkswagen beetle blinked in surprise when the black mech walked out of the rec. room without blowing a gasket. Whew. That was lucky. The volcano had apparently calmed itself before it could blow.

* * *

Alpha whimpered softly as she felt the presence of a larger mech standing over her. She tried to peek into his mind to see who it was, but only ending up hurting herself, forgetting that she no longer had control of her own powers. The femme clutched her head slightly as she whimpered again. "Leave me alone." She said simply. "I already told Ratch I didn't want to be bothered..."

Omega plopped down behind where his sister was sitting on a berth and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her back and she, giving up, laid her head into the crook of his neck. The young femme felt him nuzzle her cheek gently with his. "It'll be okay, sis. You know what they say..."

"No, what?" Alpha asked softly.

"Getting scars only makes you who you are." Omega whispered then kissed her cheek gently.

"Then I must be more than myself by now…maybe a bit of someone else." Alpha replied wryly, looking up at him. "Y'know?"

"Yeah." He smiled and then gave her a gentle kiss. "C'mon, sis…let's get outta here…"

"I don't wanna leave the med bay…I feel safe here…"

"C'mon, sis…I'll be right there…beside you. I promise nothing will happen to you."

"You already promised that…" Alpha stood and pushed him away, walking out of the med bay. She whimpered softly. "Both of you said that they wouldn't get their hands on me again…but they did…" She shivered, "And now…everyone's getting attacked because of me…and it's not even when I sleep anymore…"

"Sis, please…don't be angry at me…" Omega flew after her slowly, his feet only just not scraping the ground.

Alpha looked at him. "I'm not angry, Omega…" Her voice was soft, quiet…not at all harsh like Omega had been expecting. She shook her head and walked away, optics dim. "I'm not angry…"

_No,_ Omega thought, _just scared, worried and…and alone. I'm sorry, sis…I wish…I just wish I could help you…but I can't…and that fact is killing me. _

* * *

Alpha reached the rec. room and plopped herself down at one of the tables, ignoring the looks the others gave her. She could feel their cool, yet nervous, gazes watching her, filled such with sympathy and pity that it nearly made her sick. She clenched her fists together as she stared at the half-empty energon cube in front of her, nibbling on her bottom lip nervously. The scars she had on her side and chest from Orcus' little…adventure throbbed as a reminder to the femme that they were there as Alpha felt someone's gaze snake its way to the one on her chest. 

"Stop it…" The plea was a whisper, and no one heard her. Their gazes stayed on her until they finally, and gradually, got tired of looking at her and moved on, away from her.

Suddenly, the femme froze as she felt someone else's mind snake its way into hers. Her spark thudded in her chest loudly as its beat quickened. Oh, Primus, why now? She felt someone's invisible claw trace her jaw line and shivered, wanting to cry. _Stop it…_ She begged. _I'm begging you…let me go… _

_And why would I do that, hmm?_ Orcus teased the young, frightened femme; his voice hissed in her audios where only she could hear as she felt his fingers slid down to the scar on her chest and traced it, making the femme whimper softly. She knew he wasn't really there, he was teasing her through the link they had…and he hated him for it. _After all…I quite enjoy knowing where you are at all times…and the fact I can control that beast of yours. This bond is quite useful._

"Slag you." Alpha hissed; she didn't know she was saying it out loud, but she knew that Orcus heard her. "This…unholy connection between us…whatever you wanna call it, a link at best, is not a bond…bonds are meant for…for…"

_For what, Autobot? Hmm? Tell me…and I'll make this a bond…_ His voice was almost…serious.

Alpha's optics widened; he was serious!

She nearly gagged as tears welled up in her optics. She, first of all, did not want this bastard in her mind, and she defiantly did not want the mech that raped and tortured her to have a bond with her. The femme leaned away from the ghost of a hand. "Don't touch me…" She whispered. Alpha felt him lick the back of her neck. "Stop it…just…just stop it…please…"

_Make me…come on…I sense it in your spark. Your fear…your need to be free. Like a bird, eh? Well, I'm offering you the chance…your chance to fly and by free. _Orcus whispered, his voice silky and smooth.

If it weren't for the fact that he was the one that had forced this…unwholesome bond onto Alpha, the femme would have thought twice about trusting him. But, no, she wasn't everything thinking once. She hated him.

_Come now…don't think like that…_ His voice continued to tease her as she felt his fur brush against her back. Oh how could he use a link like this?! Bonds were supposed to be for talking and comforting…not abusing and terrorizing young femmes! _You don't really hate me…you just don't trust me… _

"I hate you…by Primus, I hate you…" Shivers wracked her frame as she felt the mech's fingertips ran gently across her throat and jaw line. "Let me go…"

_Hmm…not until you say it and mean it. Then I will…_ The grin on his face was visible between their link. She felt his eye fangs scrape across her throat gently, teasing her. An anguished cry was all that escaped the femme's lips.

"I mean it…let me go…please! Just let me go!" Her already weak and soft voice was now quivering. She looked like a nervous wreck, sitting there talking to 'herself' with panic and fear in her optics.

A sharp, stinging pain assaulted her cheek. Orcus had, somehow, just slapped her. _Not good enough for me, femme. Sorry. But here's a little something for you to remember next time you try…_

Alpha barely managed to hold in a scream as a sharp, stabbing pain assaulted her spark. She wasn't sure how he was doing it, but Orcus was attacking her spark directly. Tears formed in her optics and she laid her head down on the table, arms wrapped around it, and allowed herself to just cry; her shoulders trembled with every breathless sob as the pain stopped, but her spark still throbbed. Orcus had sent her a clear reminder: she could struggle and fight, but no matter what, she was his. _I just want to be left alone…is that so much to ask? Why can't I be left alone? Slaggit…why?_ More sobs wracked her frame, but the noise that came from them was lost in the hustle and bustle of the rec. room as tears ran down her silver face and onto the hard, metal surface of the table.

Her fists clenched as she heard the yells of Fluffy's newest victim. Brawn. The sound of blaster fire hit her audios and she relaxed slightly; he would be fine. She laid her forehead down on the metal as her arms laid weakly beside her head. Alpha closed her emerald optics and her fingertips dug into the surface of the table as more pain assaulted her body, but this time, it was emotional.

* * *

Sunstreaker frowned as he stomped through the _Ark_'s corridors towards the wash racks, grumbling and griping about his ruined paintjob. The Lamborghini's chest had three, deep slashes in the front while his back had four; both his legs had two scratches that, if you stuck them together, you could tell that they matched perfectly. He paused upon hearing someone's soft, gentle voice near him and turned his head. He spotted Alpha walking towards him, fiddling with her fingers and talking to…herself? He strained his audios, but managed to hear a few words.

"…Fluffy to hurt them? It's not right…" A pause, more words were said. He managed to catch "Wanna hurt them," but then Alpha's voice shut up. Upon glancing up, the eldest of the Lambo twins realized that the truck femme had seen him.

He frowned and straightened up. "Who were you talking to?" He asked, glaring at the nervous femme, whose optics were as wide as saucers.

"N-No one…" Alpha answered quietly, looking up at him. "I-I didn't say…say anything…"

"Cut the slag." Sunstreaker growled as he walked over to the femme, who had backed herself up into the wall. "Who were you talking to?" He was now 'towering' over her. He knew, like many of the others thanks to the gossip that spread around the _Ark,_ that she was force bonded to one of the Decepticons, but right then, he wasn't thinking clearly. His brother had been attacked and his armor was all slashed up.

"N-No one…" The femme said again. She tried to edge away, but Sunstreaker stopped her, "Sunstreaker, please…I gotta go report to Prime…"

"Why?"

"'Cause…'cause…"

"'Cause after your little pet attacked everyone, including my brother, he's making sure you can't hurt anyone else? Hmm?" Sunstreaker was now in her face.

"N-No…he-he doesn't want me going off on my own anymore…" Tears were forming in her emerald optics. "I-I didn't attack your brother, Sunny…you've got to believe me…"

"Don't," He hissed, "call me Sunny." He placed a hand next to her head, making sure she couldn't run. "And, no, you didn't, but you little…monster did. He got both me and my brother…look at me!" Sunstreaker stood, but his arm stayed where it was. "It ruined my perfect paint job!"

"I'm-I'm sorry, Sunstreaker…I can't control it."

"Like hell you can't!"

Alpha flinched back at the yell as she subconsciously raised her hands up to protect her face. "They're not my powers anymore! I'm telling you the truth!" She tried pitifully, knowing how the yellow melee warrior was about someone hurting his brother and ruining his paintjob. He couldn't control his temper. "You've got to believe me!"

"I don't."

"Leave me alone!" Alpha suddenly screamed, dashing under his arm and running for it. She screamed when he grabbed her own arm and threw her back against the wall. "Stop it!" She screeched, fear and pain in her voice. "Don't hurt me! Please, Sunstreaker!"

_Bothering you, is he? _Orcus' voice asked, grinning, _Well, let's take care of that, shall we?_

"No! Don't do it!"

Sunstreaker's face twisted into one of confusion. "Who are you talking-aaaaahh!" He screamed as a ball of purple energy hit him, sending him flying back and crashing into the wall. He fell cartoon style out of 'Sunstreaker imprint' in the wall. He stood up instantly and glared at the femme. "I knew it!" He stomped over to the femme.

"N-No! I didn't do it! I-I swear it! Sunstreaker, please!" Alpha waved her hands in front of her face as she tried to get away.

"First ya ruin my paintjob, then you attack my brother," His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, pinning it to the wall, "Then you attack me." His grip tightened, making Alpha whimper in fear, "I don't see why Prime lets you walk these hallways without someone watching over you…who knows? You might attack him or Prowl next. Maybe your brother, or Hammertread. Maybe Kit…"

"Shut up!" Alpha screamed, "I wouldn't hurt them! You know I wouldn't hurt my brother! Or my daughter!"

"I thought you wouldn't attack us either!"

"It's not me! I swear it! I can't control it!" She turned her head away from him and the tears flew from her optics, hitting the wall. "Please…don't hurt me…"

"Sunstreaker!" A voice yelled down the hallway and Sunstreaker turned his attention from the young, cowering femme to the mech watching them. "Hey, man, leave 'er 'lone. Can'tcha see she's scared?"

"But she-"

"Leave 'er 'lone, Sunny." Jazz walked into view, "'Kay? Jus' leave 'er 'lone."

Sunstreaker looked down at the femme that was cowering against the wall and paused; her optics were wide with fear and she _did_ seem small…which was odd, considering Alpha had always done her best to stick out and take on whatever challenge came her way. She never showed her fear if she could help it. The words he had heard while eavesdropping on Prowl and Prime flickered back into his mind.

_"Prime, Ratchet found another spark signature in her spark…" Prowl's quiet voice said. Sunstreaker blinked from where he was hiding, about to play a prank on the tactician. Of course, he had heard rumors, but he thought that they were just that; rumors. _

_Maybe not… _

_Prime was silent for a minute, then he asked, "Does he know whose?" _

_Sunstreaker saw Prowl's shadow nod. "Yes." He was hesitant to answer, but then said, "The wolf's." _

_Prime's shadow ran a hand over his face, sighing. "I knew something was going to happen…but not like this." He glanced up at Prowl as the tactician sighed. _

_"I know…" Prowl's shadow glanced off in another direction and he put his hands behind his back. He said something else, but Sunstreaker didn't catch it as he snuck away from the tactician's office. _

_I didn't think it was possible for someone to be forced into spark-bondage… Sunstreaker thought as he continued to walk away, his pace a bit faster now that he was a bit farther away. He would prank them later…after he told Sideswipe this. _

Of course, he wouldn't get to tell Sideswipe for that was when he found out his brother had been attacked…that's why he had shoved the information into the back of his mind; he had been upset at the femme. He forgot to think about what he had learned…

The yellow warrior frowned and pushed himself off of the wall. "Fine." He grunted, turning away. Sunstreaker ignored the frightened whimpers as he trudged towards the wash racks again.

Alpha looked at Jazz, optics wide, and then looked over at Sunstreaker's retreating form. She whimpered softly. "I-I gotta go report to Prime…" She whispered after a second. She turned to go, but Jazz grabbed her shoulder, causing the young femme to nearly have a spark attack. She managed to bite back her scream.

"Easy there, Al…I ain't gonna hurtcha. Ya know dat." Jazz said gently, letting go of her shoulder.

"I know…" Alpha nodded, still eyeing him. She inched away slowly, making sure he didn't try to catch her.

"Ya need some rest. I'll report t' Prime fer ya."

"Jazz, really…I can handle it…I just…" She looked around nervously, "I just wanna be left alone for a bit…"

Jazz frowned slightly, a new look for the mech. He stepped in front of her, "Al, ya 'aven't been yerself lately. Ya need some rest." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder where he could see it was him.

"N-No…l-look, Jazz, I-I gotta…I just gotta go…" Alpha slid out from his grip and walked around him.

Jazz started to sing a sickly sweet melody, forcing Alpha to follow him so she could listen. She knew he could sing, but she didn't know that his voice was THAT good...before she knew it, she was back at the med bay. She gave Jazz a curious look, but the black and white simply grinned and walked off down the hall, still humming/singing to himself.

* * *

Hammertread and Brawn had been in one of the storage bays moving some large containers when fluffy attacked. It hadn't seen Hammertread, but the tank heard Brawn yell something and hit the floor with a 'thud'. He came around the boxes to find Alpha's "pet" slashing his claws across the minibot's chest plate, while Brawn was trying to reach his gun that had fallen and slid a few feet away. Apparently, Brawn had tried to draw his gun, but it had been knocked away. The yellow and gray minispy turned and snatched the weapon, firing at the creature. 

Hammertread barely had time to blink before all this happened. Fluffy jumped off, yelping, and retreated, disappearing into the surrounding air like a puff of smoke. Hammertread glanced at Brawn. "I'm fine, I think." Brawn took a couple steps and fell. "Well, okay, I may be wrong." The tank called the repair bay to come see what was wrong with Brawn. From what Hammertread could tell, it looked like he only had a couple deep scratches, and quite a few more shallow ones. And some bite marks.

Hammertread walked out when he saw Ratchet coming in. "I'm gonna get to the bottom of this." He stated.

Ratchet noticed Hammertread and paused, noticing the look in his optics. "...I heard about the attack and came as quick as I could. Did he get you or just Brawn?" He asked after a moment of studying the giant tank.

"Just him." Hammertread turned to glance at Brawn as Ratchet walked over. "I thought Alpha had Fluffy under control." The tank paused a second, then added, "I wanna know what's going on." It wasn't a question.

Ratchet glanced over at the tank. He debated with himself for a moment and then decided to tell. It was going to get out sooner or later...and the Ex-Decepticon _did _care about her... He sighed. "Alright..." He grabbed Hammertread's arm and, somehow, managed to pull him away. "Listen. Don't do anything rash when I tell you this, okay? You'll just end up making things worse..." He paused, then,

"Orcus forced himself onto Alpha and, somehow, the two got bonded. We're figuring out a way right now to undo it, but until then...there's nothing we CAN do to break it..." He decided to let in information sink in before he continued, but then winced and instantly regretted what he had told the semi-psychotic tank.

"HE DID WHAT!!!!?"

The sight that greeted Prime's optics when he entered the rec. room was one that caused confusion and alarm for the alder Autobot. It also caught him by surprised; he hadn't expected to walk in to see a group of the other Autobots surrounding a screaming and kicking Alpha, who was being held by a frowning Grimlock, whilst a stern-faced Omega stripped the young femme of all of her weapons and handed them to a stunned Jade.

"What's going on?" The Autobot leader demanded loudly.

At the sound of his voice, everyone froze; even Alpha quit screaming and trying to kick Grimlock. Omega snatched his sister's blaster away and then turned to the commander, "I'm stripping my sister of her weapons, Prime." He grunted out, putting the blaster into subspace.

"He has no right!" Alpha screamed, trying to kick Grimlock again, "He-He can't strip me of my weapons! He has no authority!"

Prime nodded. "Alpha's right, you know." He agreed, but then paused. He was curious as to why the younger of the two was doing that. "…Why are you stripping her of her weapons, anyways?"

"Ask her." Omega growled, looking at Alpha, who snorted, growled, but said nothing. After a moment, the jet looked at Bumblebee. "Look at what Bee's holding…"

Bumblebee glanced down at the thing in his hands and gasped, throwing it onto the floor where everyone could see it was a steel bladed knife covered with fresh, wet energon. Everyone's gaze glanced back up at Omega as the mech pulled Alpha's arm out from behind her back. It was covered with deep, crude slashes that were bleeding pink energon.

"She tried to kill herself."

* * *

The loud roar echoed down the hall, followed by the heavy pounding of footsteps, and Hammertread appeared in the rec. room door. Anything he was going to say vanished when he spotted Alpha, Omega and the others. The tank froze, seeing the gashes on the femme's arms. 


	8. A Solution Revealed

**Disclaimer: Transformers...yeah, not mine. Alpha, Omega, Kit and Orcus are. So is the plot! Hammertread belongs to the great Lady Starscream who continues to help me with this story! (hands cookie) Here! Thanks again!**

Alpha: Onto the story!

* * *

Alpha's head shot up when she saw Hammertread. The femme instantly snatched her arm free from Omega and whimpered softly, getting out of Grimlock's grasp. She held her bleeding arms near her chest and looked like she wanted to just disappear as she looked at everyone around her. "I'm sorry..." She whispered before tears started to fall, "I just want it to end..." She kept giving Hammertread a nervous look, knowing he had found out. She didn't want him to hate her.

She didn't want him to hurt her.

Hammertread turned on his heel and walked out without saying a word to anyone.

Alpha whimpered as Grimlock half dragged-half carried the young femme to medical, keeping her gaze on the floor once Hammertread had moved out of sight. She had hurt her brother by trying to kill herself, she had hurt herself...and she had hurt Hammertread. That look in his optics when he saw what she had done...she wanted to do something, but couldn't. Orcus was inside her thoughts, prodding her, poking her. He was the one that had convinced her to take the knife and end it...

She should have known better than to listen to him...she should have, but she just...didn't think.

* * *

He didn't even look at the mechs he passed in the hall. His thoughts were still reeling over what had happened.

Alpha had been deeply hurt by what Orcus had done to her. And they didn't know if she'd ever be able to develop a bond with anyone else. Even re-develop the bond with her own brother.

It was just...wrong. He swallowed a snarl, making Swoop 'eep' and hurry past him.

He cast a half a glance behind him. Sometimes...she pretended to be so strong, yet sometimes was so fragile. He turned a corner. He didn't want her to be in pain either.

Not that what she had done was right anyway.

And he could act like he didn't care all he wanted to. But everyone knew the truth. He folded his arms as he walked.  
Taking her own life would not be a solution to the problem. And neither would sitting around feeling sorry for herself. They had to find a way to sever the link the werewolf had forged. And Hammertread decided he was going to find out how.

* * *

Orcus cackled as he watched the scene through Alpha's own optics, smirking softly. He was sitting up in a tree near the _Ark_, straddling the branch with his legs as he dug his claws into its bark, trying not to fall off. "That's right...let them hate you...let them pity you...you aren't as strong as you think you are, huh?" He asked someone (Alpha?) quietly, voice as smooth as silk. He smirked when he got an unheard response through the link. "Oh...I didn't make you do it, did I? No. I merely suggested it...and you went along with it because you knew, now that your brother is no longer a part of your spark...he wouldn't die when you did..."

_"Click."_

Smirk.

"BLAM!!!"

Hammertread chuckled darkly as the rifle-blast hit the werewolf, knocking him clean off his 'perch'. He was standing over the dazed mech before Orcas had even realized what had happened. An evil grin made it's way across the tank's face, as he was just waiting for Orcus to try something.  
Anything.

Once Orcus had realized what, and who, had hit him, the werewolf stiffened. He narrowed his evil red optics and snapped, but didn't bother to try anything. He simply growled, "You kill me, you touch me, and I'll make your girlfriend's last moments a living hell." He threatened, "Considering if I die, she does as well." He grinned darkly, his nearly matching Hammertread's.

"Hmm…then maybe I'll just take your disembodied spark back so they can test it to find out how the connection works." The tank put more of his weight on Orcas and a knife appeared in his hand. His voice dropped from a low growl to icy. "They have ways of keeping a spark alive without it's owner." He nodded towards the nearby _Ark_.

Orcus' optics widened, both in surprise and fear. "You-You can't...you wouldn't!" He growled, glaring up at Hammertread. "Our sparks are still linked! You'd still hurt her!" He struggled to get out from under the tank again, "Or maybe that's what you want, eh? Maybe the Autobots didn't get that chip out of your head after all..." Hammertread knew what that implied even if the werewolf didn't say it aloud.

Hammertread leaned in and brought the flashing blade closer to the werewolf's gray-furred chest. He could _see_ the fear in Orcus's eyes. The hunter had become the hunted! And the revenge was so tempting, it took every bit of will Hammertread had not to slice him open.  
"No, not _just_ yet. Let him squirm." his smirk widened as the pointed tip connected with Orcus's chest armor.

Orcus snarled as he snapped and slashed at Hammertread, trying to shove him off of him. He struggled and squirmed, trying to get away. A growl made its way up the mech's throat and out of his mouth as he clawed. He knew he couldn't get away, but he do a bit of damage while he was still functioning...he could practically taste the screams forming in Alpha's throat as he shot pain through the link.

Hammertread chuckled and pushed down on the knife, sending it hilt-deep into the mech's chest. He leaned in, ignoring the rivulets of energon running across Orcas's chest onto the grass below him. "Don't even think about sending her ill thoughts." he twisted the blade to get his point across.  
"Besides." He leaned in further, so his face was almost by the werewolf's ear, his voice lowered to a whisper. "She's so high on painkillers, she won't feel a thing." he twisted again, this time suddenly. "But you will." He grinned a feral grin.

Orcus howled and arched into the blade, not a smart move, when the knife was shoved into his chest. He glared up at Hammertread and snapped at his face, almost snagging his nose right off his face. His fists dug into the ground and the wolf howled again when Hammertread twisted the blade for a second time. "You..." His voice was full of hate, fear and pain, but he managed to pant out, "Slaggin' son of a glitch...you won't...break the link by simply pulling my spark out of my body..."

Hammertread pulled the blade downward, ever so slowly. "No, but maybe they can."

Orcus snarled and howled, arching up into the blade again. After a moment, he couldn't take the pain anymore and forced his body to go into early stasis lock. He wouldn't suffer the pain he forced his captives to take. He was a coward, yes, but cowards often lived.

Hammertread snorted. "Now that's no fun. Oh well." He withdrew the knife and wiped it off before subspacing it. Then picked up the unconscious werewolf and slung him over his shoulder, heading back to the Ark. He turned on his comm. "Hey, you guys might wanna get a security detail to the front doors. I found your lost puppy." he clicked his radio off.

* * *

Preceptor looked up from his computer as Wheeljack walked in. "Any ideas yet on how we can sever the link without hurting Alpha?" Wheeljack asked.

"Just one." Preceptor replied, tone somber. He took a breath, and started to explain. "If a bond is forced on someone, then theoretically, if the one the bond is forced upon were to willingly bond with another partner, being that both parties are willing, the bond created, if at all possible, might be strong enough to negate the first, forced bond.

Wheeljack blinked. "...Huh?" He asked, but then took in the information, "Okay...I think I understand..."

Preceptor just regarded him with all the patience of a college professor lecturing a grade-schooler. "If Alpha willingly bonds with someone else, it could separate her spark from Orcas." He finally sighed.

"I knew that." Wheeljack defended himself.

Perceptor just gave him a look like 'I'm sure'.

* * *

Ratchet heard the announcement and blinked. He glanced over at Alpha, who had passed out, and pretty much guessed what the tank had done. He snorted before giving Firstaid strict instructions not to let Alpha out of his sight before heading towards the entrance. On the way there, he met up with Red Alert and the twins.

Prime was waiting for them, with Ironhide half a step behind.  
Red Alert didn't look too pleased at all. He frowned. "I don't like this. You know how much of a security risk it would be having that...Decepticon inside our base? What if he somehow escapes? He's dangerous!"

Ironhide glanced at him. "Oh, stuff it Red..." Before he could say anything more, or get an argument (which Red Alert had just opened his mouth to do), Hammertread walked up with the unconscious wolf, ignoring the mech fluid as it dripped across his shoulder and down the back of his shoulder.

Ratchet's optics widened; he tried to choke something out, but couldn't, but Wheeljack sure as heck said something. "What the slag did you do to him?!" His earpanels flashed a suprised blue.

"'E knocked 'im out." Ironhide grinned softly.

The twins' mouths just fell open, jaws almost hitting the floor.

Hammertread grinned. "You wanted to figure out how to break the link, so here he is." He shrugged, bouncing the unconscious mech. "He's not that badly injured." He gave Orcas a glance, then added almost darkly "Not compared to what he's done to those he tortured."  
He threw the mech unceremoniously off his shoulder to the floor plating. "So now what?" he folded his arms, looking at the group.

Sunstreaker glanced at Prime, then Orcas, then Hammertread. "You don't expect us to drag him to the brig by ourselves, do you?" He motioned to Sideswipe.

"Primus only knows what that..." He pointed to the yellowish mech fluid dripping from the deep gash across Orcas's chest armor "…will do to my finish."

Hammertread snorted, almost like a half-laugh. "It would match your solar." He said under his breath.

Sunstreaker's features darkened momentarily, but let it slide. This time. He looked over at Prime.

Prime, like all the others, had been shocked for a moment, but he managed to recover before something got out of hand. He looked at the twins. "Take him." He looked at Red Alert, "Go with them. No arguing." He added after he saw Red Alert open his mouth slightly. "Go."

Once the three had grabbed the unconscious werewolf and dragged him away, the Autobot commander gave Hammertread a look that said 'we'll talk about this later'. He turned to Ratchet. "Ratchet, do you-"

Wheeljack spoke up, "Preceptor has an idea about how to break the link.." He eyed Hammertread, "And it didn't involve bringing the wolf here."

Prime nodded. Ratchet mumbled something and turned swiftly, heading back to the med bay. He had some things to deal with.

Prime glanced over at Wheeljack. "What's Preceptor's idea?" He asked.

"Well..." Wheeljack took a deep breath and said exactly what the scientist had said; he even managed to somewhat do Preceptor's accent.

Prime nodded, smirking softly behind his mask at the engineer's imitation of Preceptor. "I see..." He murmured thoughtfully.

Hammertread blinked. "Uh..." He wasn't sure what to say. Just what were they implying. That he...Oh no. Hang on a minute, that was HIS choice to make, not theirs. He glanced at the med-bay doors.

_Waitaminute. They weren't _insisting_ that I do, just suggesting it. It _is_ my choice to make, not theirs. And Alpha's. I wonder if they've told _he_r about this discovery yet. Hmpf. probably not._ He headed for the repair bay, ignoring whatever they were talking about.

Prime noticed Hammertread's retreat and glanced at Wheeljack. He hadn't been saying that to suggest it to Hammertread, that was just one of the only ways...

* * *

YP: Ya read, now review!


	9. Joking Around

**Disclaimer: Same as before! Sheesh!!**

But this, I don't mind saying. THANK YOU!! (offers Lady Starscream ANOTHER cookie) (Offers her reviewers a cookie as well) Thank y'all!

* * *

In the med bay, First Aid was fussing over Alpha, who was still unconscious, but clutching the berth like a lifeline. She had pain written all over her face and body, energon was dripping out of her mouth, but it appeared to be slowing.

Hammertread appeared in the doorway silently. He just watched, waiting for them to notice him. Or for Ratchet or Wheeljack to come into the room do he could ask them if they'd suggested it to her.

Just as Hammertread thought, Ratchet stepped through. He ignored Hammertread, but noticed him, as he made his way over to Alpha. He shook her shoulder gently but when the femme didn't wake, he pulled something out of subspace and held it too her face.

Alpha shot up almost instantly. "Eck! What in the pit?!" She yelled, covering her nose.

Ratchet smirked, but put it away. He looked at her, sighed and told her the plan.

Alpha's optics got as wide as dinner plates. "...No." She said simply.

Ratchet was shocked. "He'll be out of your spark..."

Alpha glanced up at Hammertread and noticed him. She leaned down to Ratchet and whispered. "But you don't understand…" Her voice sounded different…almost afraid, "I don't want to…I don't want to be a bother." She added quickly, trying to hide her real reason.

Hammertread perked an optic ridge. He looked over at Preceptor, who was sticking his head out through the doorway. The scientist eeped and disappeared. Hammertread sighed.

Alpha glanced up at him and then down at Ratchet, who was frowning. "...What?"

He gave her a look then asked, "There's something else, isn't there?"

"..." Her gaze shifted downwards. She nodded. "...Yeah...there is..."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge, as if asking for a bit more than that. Alpha shook her head, but then eeped when the elder medic growled softly. "I'm afraid." She whispered softly, not wanting anyone to hear her answer. She looked at the ground and away from the others in the med bay. She stood.

"Where are you going?" Ratchet asked, not stepping out of her way. He frowned deeper when the femme maneuvered around his boxy white body, heading for the exit.

"For a walk."

Ratchet narrowed his optics. "You're not allowed to leave the med bay!" Not after what you did to yourself, you stupid femme! He wanted to voice, but decided not to.

"Watch me."

Alpha slid around Hammertread, avoiding his optics, and then headded down the hallway, something drawing her towards the cells. She frowned when she realized what that thing was, but kept following it. She couldn't help it...she was afraid, yes, but she had to confront the mech that made her terrified of everything. "It's stupid..." She mumbled to herself as she walked, "It's stupid that I'm afraid of...of that...I mean...I used to be the femme that would go out and take on mechs nearly twice, sometimes more, my size just to prove I could...just to prove I was tough, but...now..."

She turned a corner and sighed. "Now I'm scared of everything...now I'm weak..." Alpha glanced up at the lights and then back in front of her. She knew she shouldn't be feeling sorry for herself, but she couldn't help it. She had been hurt badly, forced to bond with someone that's only use for her was to hurt her friends...make them hate her...she closed her optics, but then opened them after a moment.

She wasn't going to take it anymore...

Alpha didn't realize she was being followed. Hammertread kept his distance, knowing there were only two corridors that led in that direction. He just shook his head._ The pig-slagger's asking for more pain. He knows I won't be able to lay optics on him without inflicting damage. _He thought, following her.

After a minute or so, he decided maybe it would be better to stop Alpha before either of them got there. "Alpha." He called, deep voice echoing off the metal walls.

Alpha nearly screamed when she heard Hammertread's voice coming near her. She turned on her heels a bit too quickly and ended up falling on her aft. Her emerald optics gazed up nervously and saw Hammertread's red ones; the femme let out a soft sigh. "Slaggit! You fraggin' scared me!" She mumbled, standing up. She crossed her arms, trying to look angry, but there was a bit of fear in her optics. "What do you want?" Alpha growled.

She hadn't known he had been following her, obviously, and was a bit annoyed by that fact. Not only that, but he had scared her! ...He still was scaring her. She had a feeling he wasn't going to hurt her, but she just couldn't help but be a bit nervous around him. The young pick up had heard his roar when he found out about what Orcus had did, and felt the pain he had inflicted on the psychotic werewolf, and, though she knew deep in her spark he wouldn't lay a hand on her, she was still scared that he would think that she had done it willingly and try to hurt her.

Alpha gave the empty corridor behind her a half glance.

It was that stupid werewolf's fault for making her like that...for making her paranoid. Before any of this happened, she wouldn't have been afraid to talk to Hammertread alone, but now...now she didn't even want to be in the same room with anyone alone. Even Prime.

"Where are you going?" The tank asked simply.

"None ya." Alpha mumbled, a bit angrier than she had meant it. She turned back around. "And I don't appreciate being scared, thank you very much." She started to head off.

The tank perked an optic ridge. "Now there's the femme I used to know." He muttered, still following at a distance. It didn't matter where she was going, she could lead him in circles all day for all he cared. He didn't have anything better to do. And she'd have to talk to him sooner or later.

"You know, going to confront Orcas isn't the wisest thing to do." He said after a few minutes.

Alpha froze again. She whipped around. "Why do you keep following me?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Oh how she wanted just to give him a headache at the moment! Not a big one, mind you, but one just big enough for him to get the hint and leave! Too bad the werewolf had her powers under his control... "And why do you care?"

Taking that as his cue, the tank walked up to her in a few large steps. "Why do I care?" he echoed, red optics narrowing slightly. "Because what he did was wrong. And if I didn't care I wouldn't still be here. I would have gone back to the Decepticons. Hell, I could have a long time ago. But you would have followed me. Because you used to be stronger than this. You had a fighter's spirit. The Decepticons have knocked you down more times than I know about, but I do know you've gotten back up every single time. I don't want you to give up." He turned around like he was about to leave, shaking his head.

_That made a whole helluva lot of sense._ He thought to himself. _Not. Why can't I just say it and be done with it. _

He glanced back. _Because I don't want to look like a mushy idiot, that's why. _

He rolled his optics. "You know." he called over his shoulder as he started to walk. "I thought you could take care of yourself." He stopped and turned around. "Although you do make for quite the damsel in distress." He flashed a smirk, but it disappeared. He slowly walked back, and looked up at the ceiling. "How do I say this?" He glanced over his shoulder to see if anyone else was coming down the hall.

"Yes I do care." he shrugged then turned quickly to walk away. 

_There. I said it. Whatever she does now is her choice. _

Alpha had near about trembled when he had walked up to her, but had managed to control herself. As he talked, she calmed. His voice, deep and rumbling, seemed to have that effect on her. She put her hands on her hips when he told her she make a good damsel in distress and growled. "I am not a damsel in distress no matter what you say!" She yelled back once he had finished his little speech. She took a step forwards and then quickly caught up with him. "Seriously, though...you do?" She asked, looking up at him.

Hammertread had never been one to admit to anything like that; she knew that. And all she had wanted was for him to leave her alone, but...slaggit, why did he do that? Now he was confusing her...not scaring her. Arg! She scratched her head furiously. "I hate it when you try to make me feel better."

Hammertread had a confused look on his face, too. "Uh... Yeah." He shrugged. "I give up. I can't be all nicey nice and cheer people up." He shrugged. "Yes I care. Why else would I let you tag along with me back to my ship, save you from the Decepticons, save you from the Autobots..." he realized this was going nowhere and stopped. Now he was feeling really unsure. _Great. Idiot. You can't be romantic so why even try? You're just going to make yourself into a bigger idiot._ He thought. He looked down the hall behind Alpha towards the cells.

Alpha followed his look as he peered down the hallway, but then glanced back up at him. "'Tis impossible for you to be 'nicey nice' as you put it," She made those air quotations like he had used before, "yes, we all know that. Yetcha managed to say ya care. Hmph. Maybe Wheeljack was right..." She shrugged, "Maybe there is hope of turning into a 'mushy Autobot' yet." She grinned up at him.

"However..." She frowned and bit and punched his arm. "That was for not making sure I really _was_ high on painkillers before going out and tryin' to cut Orcus' spark out of his chest." A slight smirk crossed her silver face.

Hammertread ignored the first comment, and instead replied with "And you _still_ hit like a girl."

Alpha frowned, but couldn't hide her laughter for long. She put her fists up and smirked, "C'mon...say that again. I'll show you what this girl can _really_ hit like." She joked, looking like she really _was_ ready to fight.

Hammertread folded his arms across his chest and stuck out one elbow. "Go ahead. Free shot." He smiled at her, ruby optics twinkling.

Alpha smirked and grabbed his arm where the elbow was sticking out, somehow managing to get a good grip. She spun under him and then twisted the arm almost painfully behind his back. "Now, HT...since when have I _ever_ fought fair?" She asked, smiling. "Hmm? You should know me better than that by now." She let go of his arm.

As soon as she let go, he turned around and grabbed her, pulling her up off of the floor, up to eye level in a bear hug-hold. "And you're shorter than I am. Let's see you get away now." He grinned.

"Why you!" Alpha tried to sound angry. "Darn us femmes for being shorter!" She grumbled, trying to squirm out of his grip. She managed to shove down the bit of fear that had bubbled up as she looked up at him. "Just wait until I get my hands on you..." She smirked softly, showing she was joking, "I'll personally rip you a new one!"

Hammertread suddenly realized anyone could walk up the hall and see them. He let go of Alpha. Even though he was strong enough to rip metal apart with his bear hands, he'd let her get him. "Just wait till she tries it again, though." He smirked.

Alpha punched his arm. "Jerk." She mumbled, looking up at him. "Say I hit like a girl and I'll make sure the next one hurts." The femme smiled softly.

_So, what now?_ Hammertread thought. _It would seem there's two things either find a way to undo the bond, or..._ He brought his thoughts back to the present. And what if Orcus got away again?

Alpha guessed his thoughts and looked up at him. "Uh...I'm gonna go talk to Ratch about Percy's theory...maybe it could work if me and brother did it..." She started to head back towards the med bay. "I dunno..."

Alpha was halfway down the hall when she started to feel a bit different. Her spark started to ache, but her head felt light. She stumbled and had to hold onto the wall. "Wha'...?" She managed to ask, shaking her head. "Wha's goin' on...?" The femme shook her head again as her vision blurred. Her feet slipped out from under her and she hit the ground, optics dimming.

Hammertread saw her fall and ran over to her. He picked her up gently. "Alpha? Can you hear me?"

No response.

The tank hurried towards the med bay...

* * *

YP: As usual, ya read. Now review.


	10. Dark Dreams

Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill.

* * *

Alpha cried out as a yellow hand lashed out of the darkness, hitting her across her face and leaving scrapes of yellow paint on her soft, silver cheek. The femme staggered back and looked around the dark…wherever she was. A form appeared in the black and then stepped out and into view. The young femme started to cower.

"W-Why did you…?" Alpha whimpered, putting a trembling hand onto her cheek. "Sunstreaker, I thought you agreed to leave me alone…"

"I changed my mind…" The yellow melee warrior snarled as he took a step closer to her; Alpha took a step back, but ran into something.

Looking behind her, Alpha realized she had run into some kind of…dark barrier. Her optics widened in fright. That was magic, _dark_ magic. A whimper escaped her lips. Sunstreaker didn't know dark magic, heck, he didn't know magic period! So…why was it here and stopping her from escaping?

Alpha was snapped from her thinking when Sunstreaker's foot lashed out and hit her throat, causing her to fall over and cough. She sat on all fours as she tried desperately to get the air her systems so greatly needed. Someone's blue and white foot connected with her side and she tumbled over, into Sunstreaker's waiting arms. She whimpered upon looking up and seeing Sideswipe standing in front of her, a furious look on his face, and also upon feeling Sunstreaker pin her arms behind her back with more force that was necessary.

"Sideswipe…wha?" Alpha asked, still gasping for breath; her neck was dented from Sunstreaker's foot and now her side was aching. "Sideswipe…answer me…"

But all she got for an answer was a fist in her gut, causing her to double over the best she could. Sunstreaker yanked her back up, forcing her to stand up straight. Alpha whimpered and squirmed in fear. Why were they attacking her? She had made it clear that she hadn't hurt them on purpose…and they had understood! So why were they hurting her? Hadn't she been hurt enough? The femme let out a strangled cry when Sunstreaker threw her into Sideswipe's arms and the mech grabbed her around her throat instead of restraining her arms.

"S-Stop it…please…" Tears filled her emerald optics. "Why-Why are you doing this?"

"You hurt my brother." Sunstreaker growled, cracking his knuckles.

"You hurt mine." Sideswipe also answered the femme. The twins looked at each other and smirked evilly, making Alpha whimper and squirm.

"You're no better than the Decepticons if you do this." She whispered, but instantly regretted it when Sunstreaker lashed out and hit her optic, shattering it. Alpha cried out in pain. "Stop it! Please!" Optical fluid tears fell into her shattered optic, making the usually hidden wires hiss.

"Ferget about it." Sunstreaker smirked as he lashed out again.

* * *

_Something's wrong! I don't know what!_ A voice snarled.

Alpha looked up weakly from where she was standing in the dark room, her arms chained to the wall of shadows by two metal shackles that were clamped tightly around her wrists, which the twins had used to keep her from running away, but now that they were gone, she was stuck there. She sighed softly, thanking Primus they were gone. The twins had been gone for about ten cycles; they had left, more like disappeared into the darkness, after she had pretended to pass out.

"Who-Who's there?" She whimpered fearfully, looking around with her one working optic after the voice spoke again. Her arm sparked and Alpha hissed softly again.

_I just came in and suddenly she's got all of these injuries! _The voice continued, _No, she wasn't awake when I left! I made sure the drugs were still in effect!_

Alpha froze. What was the voice talking about? She had passed out while walking down the hall to go talk to Preceptor…but…she had been with Hammertread. Where was he? Why wasn't he with her? Wherever she was… Alpha looked around. Where _was_ she now? And, if she truly was still unconscious, why did everything feel so real, especially the pain?

"Hello? Is anyone there? Ratchet? Swoop? First Aid? Brother?" She looked around, afraid again. The voice had been silent for a full five cycles and it was scaring her. She was alone again…and she hated being injured and alone!

"Nope…not even close…"

Alpha froze. She knew that voice, but the icy tone to it was new. He was never icy to anyone. At all. She turned slowly and spotted Jazz and Prowl in the corner, their blue optics, and visor in Jazz's case, were so cold they scared her. "J-Jazz? Pr-Prowl? Wh-What's wrong?" She asked, whimpering softly, as she struggled against her bonds.

"You." Prowl answered as Jazz walked to the other side of the femme. Alpha flinched away from him slightly. "What's the matter? Afraid?" His voice wasn't cold. It was mocking.

Alpha nodded. "What are you going to do to me?" She whimpered, looking up at him, "Don't you see what the twins have already done?" She motioned to her body with her bound hands.

"Oh, we see…and think it's not enough."

Jazz reached and grabbed the femme's helmet, forcing her to look up and look them in the optic. Alpha squealed in fright. "Jazz! Please! Don't hurt me! Prowl! I'm begging you! Both of you! I didn't do anything!"

Jazz's visor narrowed. "Is dat da truth?" He asked, holding her tighter. "Well den. Why 'ave many of de other Autobots been attacked by yer lil' 'pet'? Huh?"

"It wasn't me! Prowl, you know that! You know that Fluffy's being controlled by the werewolf!" Alpha squirmed a bit, "Please! Let me go! Don't hurt me…"

"Prime gave me permission to decide your punishment…" Prowl smirked softly.

"But don' worry, Al. It won't 'urt much." Jazz finished, sounding serious. His accent was still there, but it was almost completely masked by the tone in his voice.

Alpha squirmed uncomfortably in his grip. The look in his visor…was disturbing. It wasn't the Jazz she knew. It looked more like…more like Orcus. That thought caused her to freeze; her spark stopped. Oh Primus no!! She swallowed and squirmed a bit as Prowl walked a bit close; he was well within kicking distance now, should she want to strike back. However, that thought never crossed her mind. After all, Prowl was a superior, that and she was too afraid to do anything. There were two of them, anyways, and only one of her; plus she was injured and bound.

All the young femme did was whimper and beg softly in her mind for the two to let her go.

* * *

_Slaggit! The injuries just keep appearing! I don't know what's going on!_ The voice growled again. _Swoop, go get Prime! First Aid, find Omega! Now!_

Alpha heard her little brother's name and, though she was shaking terribly in fear and was aching all over, managed to push herself off of the ground so she was no longer on her knees, but on her feet. "Little brother…help me…" If there was one person that could help her, it would be her little brother. He wouldn't hurt her. He never had and never would. "Please…" Her voice was now a hoarse whisper as energon leaked from her injuries and onto the floor.

A throaty chuckle was heard. Alpha looked up in fright and squealed upon seeing Orcus walking out of the darkness and into view. He grabbed the edges of her hip armor and, tucking his thumbs into the space between the armor and her body, pulled the weak and injured femme against him. Alpha started to tremble even more, sobbing uncontrollably.

"How does it feel, my dear? Hmm?" Orcus asked, lips near her audio, "To have your friends, your family as you call them, to betray you like this? It hurts, doesn't it?"

"What-What did you do to them?" Alpha choked out.

"Nothing…they did this of their own free will. You know I can't control another's mind…" He caressed her cheek gently, "Only their powers…"

Alpha shivered. "I-I know that…" She choked, "Let go of me…"

"Not yet…" He turned and looked at the wall of darkness; two bright red orbs gave shown brightly.

Alpha's optics widened in fear and panic. "You-You didn't! N-No! He wouldn't…he would kill you before he ever hurt me!" She squealed, struggling now. She tried to push him away, but he simply smirked and slid his hands up her body to her cheeks. "Don't touch me!"

He leaned over and bit. His teeth slid into the soft metal flesh of her neck, where it met her shoulder. He grinned as he heard the scream that was forming in Alpha hitch in her throat. After a moment, he pulled his teeth away and lapped up the energon, holding Alpha against the wall. As the femme cried and struggled weakly, not able to move much anymore, he licked the last bit of energon and backed away. He gave her grin and then was gone.

Heavy footsteps neared. Alpha trembled in fear and resigned herself for the pain that was coming. She fell back down onto her knees and wept weakly, shoulders trembling with every hoarse, heartbreaking sob. She felt the smoldering gaze coming from two optics she knew all too well rest on her and the femme clenched her fists feebly. "Don't hurt me, HT." She begged weakly.

* * *

Omega growled as he paced back and forth in the med bay, well out of Ratchet's way. He knew that Ratchet was in a mood right now and that his sister was the cause of it. He saw her out of the corner of her optics, laying on the berth, asleep, while injuries kept appearing on her body as if there by magic. That thought made him freeze instantly.

Magic.

Black magic was causing this. And he knew that only one of the Decepticons knew magic. He clenched his fists. Slag that werewolf! He was causing this! …But how? He couldn't prove it…or maybe he could. His sister let out a soft moan and Omega was instantly at his side, pushing Ratchet out of the way.

"Hey!" The medic growled, but said nothing more as Omega held his sister's limp hand carefully.

"Sis…you okay?"

"Stop it, please…" Alpha managed to get out, obviously still trapped in whatever corner of her mind she was trapped in. By the way she was covered with injuries, Omega guessed it was the darkest corner of her mind.

"Easy…I'll make it stop, I promise you…"

* * *

"Sis?" Omega's voice asked, it sounded worried, but also a bit relieved.

Alpha looked up weakly, trembling all over. She couldn't stand anymore. All she could do was try to lay onto the ground, body nearly suspended in mid air as the shackles dug into her wrists, and look up at him with relief in her optics. Omega bent down and gently helped her sit up. He held her in his arms and sat down, caressing her cheek gently. Alpha nuzzled him and whimpered.

"Sis, I can't believe this…"

"I know." Alpha murmured, looking up at him. She put a hand weakly on his chest, as if trying to feel his spark. "Why are they doing this?"

"No, I meant that," He face suddenly took on a much darker look, "That you actually thought that you were going to get away with this…look!" He showed her his wing, it was torn up with slashes, "Look at what you're little pet did! Look at what you did!!"

Alpha shook her head suddenly, trying to get out of his grip. "N-No…not you too! Omega, please! You can't…you said you would never hurt me! Even Hammertread…you can't too…!"

* * *

Omega stood up, turned and started to leave, but the next words that came out of Alpha's mouth made him freeze, energon running ice cold in his fuel lines.

"Omega, please!" Alpha started to thrash a bit as Omega turned his attention back to her. "Bro, please! N-No! Not you too! Don't hurt me…"

A scorch mark appeared on Alpha's side and Omega gaped. He saw energon seep through a new wound on her upper lip and his spark froze in his chest. "Sis!" He ran over and grabbed her hand, "Sis, don't believe whatever you're seeing! I'm not doing that to you!"

"Omega!" Alpha suddenly screeched and tears fell out of her one working optic while her neck started to dent. Her legs suddenly stopped moving, as if pinned down by something. "No!"

Omega stumbled away. His visor darkened. "That wolf's going to pay!" He snarled, flying out of the med bay as quickly as he could.

Ratchet walked him fly away and looked at Alpha; he frowned. Magic. He hated it! There was nothing he could do to stop magic! He got out a syringe and started to fill it with drugs, but stopped. Alpha was already knocked out. The drugs would do nothing to help, in fact, they could probably hurt her. He threw the syringe away in disgust.

He hated magic.

* * *

Orcus chuckled as he continued to, in the corner of his cell, conjure up one of the best spells he had ever done. His link with the femme made it even easier to hurt her. His grin grew a bit; he had everything to gain from this experiment, as well as everything to loose if anyone found out it was him that was forcing this nightmare onto the young femme, but it was worth it. Fluffy would grow angrier and angrier with every attack and, would, sooner or later, go out and attack the Autobots that had 'attacked' his mistress.

The sound of footsteps reached his sensitive ears and the werewolf forced the spell to subside. He frowned. There was no way he could conjure that spell back up again without the proper ingredients…none of which he had in the Autobot cells. Oh well. The damage had been done. At least he had gotten in the femme's brother and the mech that had slashed his chest and captured him.

His optics narrowed. He would enjoy it when Fluffy attacked that tank. Orcus looked up and saw Omega walk into view; an evil grin spread all over his face and he laughed. "Hello. What brings you down here?" He asked, energon stained teeth flashing in the light.

Omega stomped over and gripped onto the energy bars tightly. "What the slag did you do to my sister?" He snarled, visor turning a dark, evil red color. "Tell me, you bastard!"

Orcus let out a throaty chuckle as he stood, the chains attached to his wrists clinking softly. "Someone's angry, hmm?" He asked, walking as close to bars as the chains would let him.

"Angry?" Omega growled. "I used to get angry with someone shot my wing or when someone tried to hurt my big sister. But now…now I'm furious!! You…whatever you did is hurting my sister…and she's thinking I did it!"

"It's not just you that's attacking her."

Omega's optics widened. He lashed out and grabbed the werewolf's throat. "I'm asking you again; what did you do to my sis?"

Another chuckle. "Just a simply spell. It's ended now…but the aftereffects are going to be fun for me to watch…not so fun for you." He grinned evilly, but then snarled when Omega threw him back. "I'm not regretting anything right now…"

"I'll make you regret it later." Omega swore as he flew towards the med bay. He landed just outside the med bay and walked in. His optics widened at the sight before him.

Alpha was cowering on the repair berth, hugging her legs to her chest, as she watched Ratchet try to near her with a sedative. Yes, again. However, whenever the elder medic got too close, she kicked at him, whimpering in fear. "D-Don't come near me!" She said, backing up even farther. She spotted her brother and, instead of going to hide behind him, cried out and hugged her legs even tighter. "Stay away from me!"

"Alpha, what-" Omega started.

"Don't touch me! Don't come near me!" Alpha looked around desperatly for a way to escape. She spotted the doors and jumped from the berth onto the ground and ran.

* * *

YP: ...Do I have to say it again? Review!! Or no new chappie...Mwhahahaha!!

Alpha: ...You love the cliffies...

YP: Yup.


	11. Don't Hurt Me

**Disclaimer: Me no own TF. Me, Yoda, own Plot, Twins and Orcus. Her, Lady Starscream, own Hammertread. Don't know why me, Yoda, talking like him, Grimlock. Enjoy.**

Oh, and before I forget, LS, I did change a few things up...(points to the part where HT's huggin' Alpha) I had to rearange a few things, but I don't think I screwed the scene up...do you? (whimpers softly) Oh snap, I really hope I didn't...anyhow...as I've said before, Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Hammertread paced, glancing at the doors every so often. He had been kicked out of the repairbay, and had seen Omega flying away, looking really angry. He glanced at the doors again, wondering what was going on. He couldn't hear anything. If he did, it was muffled.

Alpha busted right out of the med bay and nearly ran into Hammertread, afraid. She fell back onto her aft after trying to back away and just stared up at him, frozen completely in terror. She swore her spark stopped for an instant.

"Alpha!" Omega ran out, but also had to stop in a hurry to keep from running over his sister. "Sis, c'mon..."

As soon as Omega's hand touched her arm, the femme came back to the present and screamed, jumping to her feet so she was out of his reach. She looked at both of the mechs in fear. "Don't hurt me..." She took a step back, "Don't come near me…"

Hammertread swallowed a curse upon seeing Alpha looking at the both of them fearfully. "What is going on?" He asked, keeping and optic on both twins.

Omega grated his teeth as he tried to get closer to his sister, but she just backed away. "Take a wild guess." He growled, reaching for Alpha again, but the femme managed to duck and maneuver out of his grasp, falling on her butt once she was free from the mech. She stood up instantly.

"Leave me alone!" Alpha begged, tears in her optics; her voice sounded like she wanted to cry. "I didn't _do _anything!" She put a hand on her injured shoulder and squeezed it slightly, the immense alarm and terror evident in her widened emerald optics.

Wait a second.

Omega blinked. Alpha's optic was fixed…maybe Ratchet had repaired it…or maybe the spell, once it was taken off, had removed the worse of her injuries…hopefully that was it.

"I was asking Alpha." Hammertread grated at the jet. But the look he gave Alpha was softer than that. "What happened to you? You know he would never hurt you." The tank motioned to Omega, who was glaring at Hammertread slightly, but then turned his attention back to his sister.

Alpha shook her head. "I-I thought he wouldn't...but he did...I thought you wouldn't...but you did..." She whimpered, taking more and more steps back until she hit the wall. She looked at both of them and her shoulders trembled slightly as she tried not to cry. "Please...just don't come near me...I'm begging you!"

"Al...c'mon, sis..." Omega tried gently. He twitched his wings, but that only seemed to make Alpha flinch; he tried to hide them behind his back. "Sis...look. You know I wouldn't...it was..." He looked at Hammertread and then back at Alpha, "It was Orcus."

Alpha seemed to flinch at that word as well. She squeezed her shoulder tighter; energon seeped through her fingers and ran down her hand in tiny rivers. "You're lying..."

"Sis...I wouldn't dare."

Ruby optics dimmed slightly for a second. Hammertread took a step forward. "Orcus is inside your head, making you see things in your sleep." He glanced at Omega, then lowered his voice. "I would never hurt you, Alpha. That, I swear. And neither would your brother." He took another step, knowing she had no place else to go.

Alpha gripped the wall like it was a lifeline. She felt like an injured, cornered animal, afraid and ready to bolt when able to. However, Omega and Hammertread had completely cornered her, making it impossibly for the frightened femme to escape and find her someplace safe.

The fear trembles started.

He took a second step towards her and Alpha shook her head fearfully. No, no, no! She had trusted him before and he had hurt her! He had promised to never hurt her, but he had. And she could still feel the pain from the wounds throbbing all over her. Both of them had _sworn_ she would be safe, only to turn around and try to kill her for something that wasn't even her doing. Her own brother had hurt her… It wasn't right! It just…wasn't right…

"Please...don't come any closer..." The tears rolled out of her emerald optics and down her silver cheeks. When Hammertread took another step, she sobbed and fell so she was sitting on the floor and her knees were at her chest. She gripped her head, fingers digging into her helmet. "Please... Don't hurt me...leave me alone, I'm begging you." She sobbed once, "Just don't hurt me!"

Omega walked over and put a hand on his sister's trembling helmet. He rubbed it slightly. "Sis...you know I never would." He whispered, looking down at Alpha. The jet clenched his fists suddenly and swallowed a growl; Alpha whimpered so Omega took a step away. "That werewolf is going to pay..." He threatened, visor narrowing.

Hammertread squatted so he was eye to eye with her and pulled the crying femme into an embrace, trying to calm her down gently.

Alpha dug her fingers into the mech's chest plate and tried to get out of his grip. She was squirming weakly and whimpering loudly in fear, optics shut tightly, as if she was trying to block something out, but the thing was…there was nothing _to _block out. No one was hurting her. But she thought they were going to. The pickup's fingers found a space in Hammertread's chest plate and slid their way in there, holding on like a rock climber would hold onto their hard plastic grips.

"I would never hurt you." Hammertread didn't have to glance up to make sure Omega wasn't looking. It was about time that didn't matter anymore. Alpha's body still trembling against his, Hammertread whispered into her audio, "I care for you greatly, and I would never hurt you." He squeezed her gently to emphasize his point; his optics dimmed a little more, and an almost...regretful expression crossed his features. "I'll make sure he never hurts you again." He added, grim determination in his voice. Alpha's optics opened slowly at this statement.

He glanced at Omega. "I'm going to kill Orcus. No bull$hi+. If you want to get Prime, go ahead." He looked at the jet around Alpha's shoulder, still not lessening his grip any.

His bass voice had the quiet fury of a thunderstorm waiting to happen behind it. "But I swear it won't stop me."

He had a feeling Omega agreed with him, though.

And that the black jet might even help him.

Or try the same on his own.

All the femme wanted was to be released. She wanted to get away from the two without being hurt again, but highly doubted the tank was going to release her. He hadn't seemed to be too keen on letting her go or helping her get away from the mechs that were trying to hurt her in when he was beating the living slag out of her. If he was going to hurt her, why didn't he just do it?! However, when nothing happened, she looked up at him, tears still brimming her optics and rolling down her cheeks; the look on her face was asking him if he was going to hurt her.

Hammertread looked down at her, catching the look in her optics. He gave her another squeeze to try and comfort her, but it did little. Instead, she just slid her fingers out of the space in his chest plate they had found when she had been squirming to try to get away and brought her hands up to her chest, curling them under it like a cat would. She didn't sob; she cried silently, and that was worse.

All traces of the sturdy, bullheaded, and confident femme she had once been was gone. Now, she was nothing more than a scared, whimpering sparkling in a strong femme's trembling body.

"Please...I just…I just wanna be left alone..." She whimpered softly, laying her head onto Hammertread's chest. She wasn't sure why, but leaning against him, even with the memory of him striking her still in her mind, brought some comfort to her. Like she was protected as long as she was in his arms.

Omega clenched his fists. "I'm afraid," He grated out; he hated to say it, "That you can't kill him until we get her spark out of his..." He put a hand on top of Alpha's helmet like a worried elder would for a crying child, "But when we do, I'm not gonna get Prime...slaggit, I'm gonna help you...no one does this to my big sister and gets away with it..."

Hammertread nodded, then looked down at Alpha. "I don't know how we can do that. Unless we rip out his spark and put it in a force field and cut her spark out of it." Alpha whimpered again and Hammertread sighed, looking down at the wide-opticed pickup. "You are starting to remind me of Kit, you know. You're better than that. I'm not hurting you. Am I?"

He was using a gentler voice than before, like he did with Kit the day Klutch had them trapped in Jade's quarters, and Kit had been scared to death. He loosened his grip on Alpha just a little.

Alpha shook her head slowly, optics still showing she was afraid. She nibbled her knuckle nervously and looked at Omega. "Bonded." She said simply, before going back to nibbling on her knuckle again.

Omega nodded. "Yeah...I forgot about that..." He nibbled on his lower lip; nibbling when nervous seemed to be a family trait, Hammertread noticed. "Well...we were linked at the spark when we were born, sis...and since that link's been broken..."

"Bent, little brother..." Alpha's voice was quiet and hoarse, but she looked at him, "Not broken."

"Alright, bent..." Omega nodded, deciding it was best he just not bother questioning Alpha's wording reasoning right at that moment and go with what she was saying. "We can talk to Percy about it...maybe...maybe there's a way for our link to resurface and knock Orcus' away?"

A weak shrug was Alpha's reply.

Hammertread set her on the ground and relinquished his grip; he noticed Alpha looked a bit…disappointed and maybe even a tad panicky when he let her go. He looked her in the optics. "It's up to you what you want to do. But we will find a way to overcome this. You always do." He nodded, earning a soft smile from Alpha that showed she was slightly reassured by his words.

Alpha nodded and then looked over at Omega. He offered her a smile, which she returned weakly. "Yeah," He nodded, "Ya always do, sis. So let's figure out how to, m'kay?" He offered her his fist.

"M'kay." Alpha hit clanked his fist with hers and then locked her knuckles with his. "Beginning." She raised and lowered their hands as she stood.

"And End." Omega shook their hands again. The twins let go of each other and Alpha smiled a slightly stronger smile. "Now...let's figure out what to do."

Hammertread quirked an optic ridge at the hand thing. But followed the two towards the _Ark_.

Alpha glanced back at him and gave him a slight smile. "It's a freaky twin thing." She shrugged.

"Not really." Omega corrected, "Lots of sparklings have handshakes."

"We're not sparklings anymore, O..."

"Point taken." Omega nodded, smiling at his older sister, trying to cheer her up. Alpha shook her head, but smiled back. He grinned a bit more, "Now...to find Percy."

"And hopefully figure out how to fix this..." Alpha held a hand over her spark and sighed, wanting more than anything to be free of the psychotic werewolf.

* * *

YP: Ya read, now review...please!! (whimpers and hugs) I like my reviews... 


End file.
